Emma's Dragon
by happylikeafool
Summary: Lost in a forest at the age of four, Emma survives thanks to determination and a large furry green friend she names Elliot. Six years later when she crosses paths with a park ranger named Regina, Regina's girlfriend Mal, and Mal's daughter Lily, everyone's life is forever changed. Established DragonQueen. AU based on Pete's Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story is based on the movie Pete's Dragon, which for some reason when I saw it had me picturing Little!Emma lost in the woods. I don't own Pete's Dragon or OUAT. Please also note that the story is completely AU with Emma and Lily as children, and Regina and Mal in an established relationship. First chapter is mostly an intro and focuses solely on Emma but the remainder of the chapters will include all characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Go north, go north, with wings on your feet_

 _North with the wind, where the three rivers meet_

 _Look all around you and see:_

 _Deep in the forest their dragons will be_

* * *

Four year old Emma Swan sat in the back seat of her social worker's sedan. Her little legs dangled off the edge of the seat, coming nowhere close to reaching the floor of the car, and she swung them back and forth, unintentionally smacking the seat in front of her.

"Don't do that Emma," the social worker, a nice enough lady named Julie, eyed her thru the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled, ducking her head. She thought that maybe Julie was mad at her because she'd had to come pick her up _again_. She'd tried really hard to be on her bestest behaviour, to be a good girl, she really had. She hadn't meant to break the lamp, or get sick all over the floor, or wake everyone up when that thunderstorm had scared her, or any of the other things she'd gotten yelled at about.

As if she could read the little girl's mind, Julie sighed softly, "Hey kiddo, it's okay." When Emma didn't look up or acknowledge her words she added, "I'm taking you to a nice new home, you know. The McCartney's live out in the middle of the forest, you'll get to see all kinds of birds and other wildlife, and they even have chickens." She waited for the blonde head to finally bob back up, wide green eyes, hesitant yet hopeful, looking at her through the rearview mirror, and she smiled at the child, "I really think you'll like it."

"Chickens that make eggs?" Emma asked curiously. They'd been learning about farm animals in kindergarten.

"Mmhm," Julie nodded, her eyes back on the road, "Maybe you'll get to help collect the eggs."

"Like Easter?" Emma asked. Not that she'd ever collected Easter eggs as far as she could remember but last month at school they'd painted eggs pretty colours and the other kids had talked about Easter egg hunts. It sounded fun.

"Sort of," Julie smiled, glancing into the backseat through the rearview mirror again, "We still have a ways to go. Why don't you read that book I brought for you?"

Emma glanced over to the seat beside her, where her red backpack with all of her worldly possession sat, and beside it, the book Julie had handed her as she climbed into the backseat. She picked that up now and stroked the cover of it. It had a cute puppy on the front and she liked that. She scrunched up her nose and tried to read the title, "El...El...Ell…"

"Elliot," Julie supplied.

"Elliot," Emma nodded seriously and then moved on to the next words. These two she knew, "Gets Lost."

"That's right," Julie nodded encouragingly and Emma beamed.

Reading was hard. Her teacher, Mrs. Appleby, said you were supposed to practice at home with your parents but her foster parents always said they were too busy and that Emma should stop being so annoying. Children were meant to be seen and not heard. That's what they always said. She tried practicing by herself but it was hard because she never knew if she got the words right or not. She was getting better, Mrs. Appleby had said so and she'd even given Emma a shiny star sticker for being so improved. Emma knew lots of words now, but not all of them, there were just so many to know, like at least a hundred, she thought. Mostly when she opened a book, she just made the story up based on the pictures. That was more fun anyway.

Emma opened the book, studying the glossy picture on the first page of Elliot the puppy sitting in the back seat of a car with a boy and a girl. There was a mommy and a daddy in the front seat and everybody was smiling big smiles. They were going on an adventure, Emma decided. Maybe her new foster parents would have a puppy and if she was extra extra good they could go on an adventure like the people in this book. That would be fun. She'd never been on an adventure. No one ever took her anywhere. Well, Julie did take her to new families all the time, but that wasn't fun and Emma was pretty sure adventures were supposed to be fun. She looked up from the book, intent on asking Julie if that was true, that it was only an adventure if you had fun, but the question never left her lips.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the deer that dashed into the path of the car and Julie shrieked and the car veered right.

And then the car was flipping and flipping and flipping. And when it finally stopped, the whole world was upside down.

* * *

Emma didn't move from the backseat of the car for a long time. Not till long after she'd given up trying to get Julie to wake up, not till the sun had set and the moon had appeared in the sky.

She climbed her way out of the backseat of the car through a broken window, sniffling and wiping at her watery eyes and running nose with the sleeve of her pink jacket before her eyes darted left to right, taking in the forest surrounding her. She couldn't see the road at all. They must have fallen a really really long way in the car.

She spotted her red backpack and not too far away from it was Elliot Gets Lost. She crouched to pick up the book first, brushing away carefully at the dirt covering it, before she slid it into her backpack.

She jumped at the howling sound that suddenly surrounded her. Straightening, she hugged the backpack to her chest as she quivered, her eyes resuming their previous darting, back and forth and back and forth, seeing nothing but darkness and trees. The howling got louder, got closer, and she shook harder, terrified. She could see beady eyes glowing in the darkness now - it seemed like hundreds of them - and she whimpered, frozen in the spot she stood, unsure what to do. She slammed her eyes shut. If she couldn't see them, then maybe they wouldn't see her. The howling stopped suddenly and for the briefest of seconds she thought her plan had worked and then the ground shook.

She peeked her eyes open just in time to see four furry green legs appear in her line of sight seemingly out of thin air. She had to tilt her head right up to take in the rest of this giant green _thing_ , whatever it was. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and another whimper escaped her lips as the hairy green four legged giant thing took a step closer to her.

Whatever it was, as if sensing her fear, it stopped moving, standing perfectly still so that she could look up at it. She continued to tremble, waiting, for what, she didn't know. After what felt like forever, the furry green giant thing kneeled, extending its paws forward and face up. Emma looked between the giant paws and the giant face, now much closer to her. Up closer like this, she couldn't help but think that this thing's face looked just like a puppy's. Well like a giant green puppy with a broken tooth sticking out. But still. Maybe that's what it was. A giant puppy. Like Clifford.

The thing tilted its head and Emma swallowed thickly. It wanted her to climb up, she could tell, but she was scared. What if the giant puppy wanted to eat her? It seemed nice. But what if it wasn't? Her eyes darted behind her to the forest, remembering the scary glowing eyes that had surrounded her. The eyes were definitely scarier. She took a hesitant step forward and then another and then she carefully climbing into the awaiting paws, one of her hands brushing against the green fur and widening in surprise at how incredibly soft it was, the tiniest of smiles appearing at the realization.

As soon as she climbed up, the thing was pulling her closer to its chest, wings she hadn't noticed before starting to flap.

And then they were flying.

It definitely wasn't a puppy.

* * *

 _6 years later_

Emma eyed her reflection in the stream she stood beside. She was taller now. She mostly knew this because she'd long since outgrown the few pieces of clothing that had been packed in her red backpack - although she liked to use the remaining tattered pieces of material to tie around her waist to form a skirt of sorts. Her hair was longer too, it nearly came down to her waist, and no matter how many times she washed off in the stream, it remained matted and tangled - not that she particularly cared.

The feeling of the early afternoon sun on her skin made her smile and she kneeled down to take a drink of water from the stream. The weather had been warm now for about a month and that made her happy. Warm was so much better than cold.

She looked up when she heard rustling from the other side of the water and she immediately straightened as her eyes locked on a rather large bear. Clearly seeing her as well, the bear stood on his hind legs and let out a loud roar.

Emma stood to her full height, thumping twice on her chest, and roaring back as loud as she could.

The bear looked highly unimpressed by her until a half a second later, when the slight reverberation of the earth caused by heavy footsteps had the animal dropping to all fours and scurrying away back into the forest as quickly as it could.

Emma was already grinning as she turned around to face her furry green friend, who she'd long ago decided was a boy. "Hi Elliot!" she chanted happily, giggling as she ran up to the dragon, who immediately dipped his head down so that she would scratch his favourite place between his ears. She did that a minute and then she grinned mischievously, tapping his head once, declaring, "Tag," and taking off like lightening, ducking into the forest and immediately scaling a tree. When she was sufficiently high, she flung herself to the next tree over, traversing the forest that way, from tree top to tree top, until she reached a bit of a clearing. She dropped out of the trees, did a quick look around to make sure Elliot was where she thought he was, and then took back off at top speed. She didn't slow down as she approached the cliff at the edge of the clearing, just jumped right off the edge of it, shrieking loudly and whooping with laughter as Elliot caught her on his back, flying them up up and up higher.

* * *

Later that day, once the sun had set and the moon had risen high in the sky, Emma sat cross-legged in the cave where they usually slept beside a fire that Elliot had started. Elliot sat beside her and he motioned with his head to the book on the ground beside him, the expectant and excited expression on his face as good as words, although, truthfully Emma did sometimes wish he could actually talk to her. She obliged the request with a smile, picking up the old book and reading the title out loud, "Elliot Gets Lost."

She cracked the book open and, as she did every night, began the tale, her voice getting more and more animated as she flipped the pages. She'd long ago made up a story to go with the pictures to fill in the gaps that her reading skills didn't cover. Elliot's head bobbed excitedly, following along, until the very last page.

"The end," Emma declared happily, stifling a yawn as she closed the book and set it aside. She moved closer to Elliot, curling into a ball beside him, her head coming to rest against his paw, "Goodnight Elliot," she mumbled, her eyes already drifting shut, "Love you."

Elliot might not be able to speak, but the way he nuzzled her tenderly, made it clear that he loved her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina Mills sat at the kitchen table already dressed for work. The green park ranger's outfit was certainly not her personal style but having to wear it was a small sacrifice to make when it meant she got to do the job she loved. She sipped slowly on her coffee as she watched her girlfriend, Mal, spread mayonnaise on bread, making a lunch for her daughter, Lily. Regina's gaze shifted to the girl she loved like her own. The eleven year old was munching slowly on a piece of toast, a slight scowl on her face, always displeased to be told she had to eat breakfast even though it happened every morning. Regina couldn't help but smile.

If someone had told fourteen year old Regina as she stood by her father's graveside, or eighteen year old Regina as she stood at her boyfriend's graveside, or twenty one year old Regina still working up the courage to tell her mother that she wanted to leave the family business to pursue the career she actually wanted, or even twenty five year old Regina hesitating to agree to go for the coffee that the beautiful blonde at the bookstore kept asking her about, that one day she would get to be _this_ happy, she very well might have laughed. Yet, here she was. Six months ago, after a year of dating Mal, she'd moved in with Mal and Lily and now this place felt more like home than any place she'd ever been.

Mal walked over to the table and set Lily's packed lunch down, ruffling the girl's hair.

" _Mom_ ," Lily groaned, squirming away.

Mal just chuckled and turned her attention toward Regina, who was clearly lost in thought. "What's got you smiling?" she asked as she rounded the table to stand beside Regina, reaching over and prying the coffee mug from the other woman's hands, smirking as brown eyes looked up to meet hers.

"Hey," Regina protested, startled out of her train of thought. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Mal sip coffee out of _her_ mug, "That's mine, get your own."

Mal shrugged, still smirking as she took another gulp and then finally handed it back to Regina. She leaned in close, her mouth just a hair's breadth away from Regina's ear, whispering so that Lily wouldn't hear, "I'll make it up to you tonight." She grinned smugly at the slight shiver that went through her girlfriend's body at her seductive tone. She stayed that close for a beat and then she tilted her head, kissing Regina's cheek and straightening. "Okay, I've got to go to work and get organized before the shipment arrives," she reminded, although the reminder wasn't necessary. She owned a small bookstore in Town and Tuesday was always shipment day. "You'll drop Lily off at school?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed with a bob of her head and a smile, "Have a good day dear."

* * *

A few hours later, Regina was surrounded by trees and chirping birds and as she traipsed through the forest she couldn't help but sigh contently, humming as she studied her compass and her map and then looked up at a nearby tree. She was looking for nests, trees to mark as not to be touched by the lumber operation moving closer to this part of the forest by the day.

Before he'd died, Daniel, her first boyfriend, had been the one to put the idea in her head. The possibility that she didn't _have_ to cut down trees simply because of her family name. Instead, she could chose a job much more suitable for her, a job protecting the forest. Not that the Mills Lumber business was out there clear cutting its way through the forest, per say. Although, some days Regina suspected that her sister, Zelena, who'd recently taken over the business while their mother travelled, wouldn't actually have a problem if that were the case. Her father, and even her mother, however, had had more sense than that, building a responsible business. Regina was determined that Zelena wouldn't ruin that, not under her watch.

She smiled as she spotted a nest, setting her pack, the compass and the map down, and pulling out the blue spray paint as she moved closer to the tree to mark it clearly.

* * *

Emma and Elliot were playing hide and seek when Emma heard the humming. She was looking for Elliot, who was actually quite good at hiding despite his size given the fact that he could literally disappear, when the sound peaked her curiosity. She moved away from the direction that she was sure Elliot was hiding and toward the sound instead. She peeked around the side of a tree and spotted the source of the sound - a lady with dark hair and a green hat. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight. She'd sort of forgotten that other people existed. In the six years since she'd last seen another human, her memories of any life besides this one she had in the forest had become foggy at best. She'd sort of started to wonder if she was the only person left on earth.

She watched curiously as the lady studied a piece of paper and some shiny thing in her hand. Part of Emma wanted to step out from behind the tree and say hi but uncertainty and fear kept her rooted firmly in place, continuing to watch in fascination instead. When the lady set the paper and the shiny thing down and turned her back, moving further away from the tree Emma was standing behind, Emma darted out from her hiding spot, scooping the shiny thing up in her hand, and sprinting away, disappearing deep into the forest before she could be spotted.

* * *

Later that night, Regina sat curled up on the couch in the living room, looking up as Mal descended the stairs, "Lily in bed?"

"Yep," Mal nodded her confirmation, "Despite her best efforts to negotiate her way into a later bedtime."

Regina chuckled. Trying to negotiate her way out of bedtime was definitely a Lily move. She was already dreading the girl's teenage years - she had a feeling they were going to be very interesting. "Not on your watch, though, right?" she smirked.

Mal chuckled too, dropping down onto the couch beside Regina, pulling one leg up and under herself, getting comfortable, "Most definitely not. Those puppy dog eyes don't work on me, just on _you_."

Regina scoffed, shaking her head, but she didn't outright deny it, there wasn't really any point. She did cave to Lily much more often than Mal. Although, the longer she lived here, the more comfortable she grew in her role as second parent to Lily. She was definitely getting better at being firm when she needed to be. "I made tea," she motioned to the tray on the coffee table.

Mal smiled, picking up the mug closest to her and taking a sip, "See, this is why I love you."

"Tea?" Regina quirked an eyebrow, " _That's_ why you love me?"

" _Well_ ," Mal drew the word out slowly, "there may be a few other reasons." She waggled her eyebrows up and down.

Regina laughed at her girlfriend, shaking her head and picking up her own tea mug, sipping slowly.

"So how was your day?" Mal asked casually, cradling her mug in her hands, letting the warmth seep into her fingers.

"Good," Regina nodded, although her brow creased as she recalled her day.

"Your expression says otherwise," Mal immediately picked up on the look on Regina's face and the instant worry on her own face was unmistakable, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Regina shook the expression away, "It's just...I lost my compass. I don't even really know how."

Mal set her mug back down on to the tray and used one of her now free hands to reach over and brush dark hair away from Regina's face, running a thumb gently over Regina's cheek in a comforting motion, "I'm sorry hun, I know your father gave that to you and it meant a lot."

Regina sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into Mal's touch, "It's okay."

Mal sighed too, "I know it isn't," the thumb continued the soothing motion, "you don't have to pretend it is.

Regina blinked her eyes back open, staring intently into the blue eyes looking at her with so much concern. It scared her sometimes how much Mal loved her and understood her. "I just...don't really want to think about it right now."

"Okay," Mal nodded, always willing to give Regina what she wanted, she transitioned easily from concerned girlfriend to just girlfriend, "Then how about you let me take your mind off of it?"

Regina's cheeks flushed instantly at those words.

Mal grinned devilishly slow at the reaction. She pried Regina's mug out of her hands and set it on the coffee table. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I made a promise this morning, after all," the devilish smile grew, as she moved closer so that her lips were inches away from Regina's now, her eyes darting down to look at those lips, "and I don't like to break my promises…"

Regina was the one to close the gap, one hand reaching up to thread through Mal's long blonde hair as their lips connected.

* * *

At the same time, somewhere deep in the forest, Emma sat beside Elliot in the clearing near the edge of the cliff. She swung the compass from it's chain watching it spin in fascination. "What do you think it is?" She looked up at Elliot but the dragon just tilted his head, as if to shrug, and then he looked back up at the stars.

She sighed. Elliot seemed unhappy with her encounter today. She'd chatted endlessly about it all afternoon but he kept giving her strange looks. She didn't think he liked people. Well she was a person and he liked her. But she didn't think he liked other people.

She watched the object spin a moment longer before shrugging. She didn't think she was going to be able to figure out what it was but, whatever it was, it was pretty. She used the chain to put it around her neck, letting it hang like a necklace, and then she leaned back on her elbows and joined Elliot in looking up at the stars.

The happy look Elliot gave her as he motioned with his head towards the brightest star made her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later, at breakfast, Regina turned to Lily and asked, "Hey Lil, how do you feel about taking a detour out to the forest before school this morning?" It was a Tuesday, so she was in charge of Lily's school drop off.

Lily, who'd been pushing her breakfast around her plate, perked up, "Really?" she grinned at Regina.

Regina smiled back, glad that Lily was happy and not annoyed by the surprise morning detour. "Yes. Why don't you go get changed?"

"Awesome," Lily grinned wider, pushing her plate away, and wasting no time bounding out of the kitchen.

"Lil-" Mal started to call after her, intent on telling her to put her plate in the sink, but the girl had already disappeared. She shook her head, muttering, "Never mind," before her attention shifted to Regina. She quirked an eyebrow at the other woman, "So are you going to tell me what's up?"

Regina rubbed the back of her neck, "It's Zelena. I just have this feeling she's planning on cutting where she isn't supposed to. The equipment was parked in a weird spot yesterday."

"So you decided that a surprise visit was in order?" Mal grinned deviously, "I like the way you think. You go get her." It was no secret that Mal wasn't overly fond of Regina's sister. Maybe because Zelena continuously referred to Lily as 'that brat'.

Regina laughed at Mal's expression before she sighed, "Hopefully I'm wrong."

* * *

She hadn't been wrong.

Zelena's crew had definitely moved their equipment much too closely to trees Regina had marked as not to be touched, but Zelena was arguing with a hand on her hip and a roll of her eyes that, " _Of course_ they weren't going to touch her precious marked trees."

Surrounded by men just waiting to be told what to do, none of which were keen on getting involved in the sisters argument, Regina rolled her eyes right back, hand on her own hip, mirroring her sister's posture, "Then what exactly is the equipment doing _here_? You've overstepped badly this time, Zelena."

Regina was so focused on Zelena that she missed Lily slipping away.

* * *

Elliot was still sleeping, and snoring quite loudly, when Emma's grumbling tummy woke her.

As she traipsed through the forest, collecting berries and popping them in her mouth, Emma was drawn towards the unusual noise echoing through the forest. Finding its source, she peaked out at the crowd from behind a tree. She saw the same lady with the dark hair that she'd seen weeks ago - at the memory, her hand reached up to cradle the compass she still wore around her neck. There wasn't just the dark haired lady though, there were all kinds of other people too. Where had they all come from? Her eyes darted rapidly through the crowd, settling on a girl, the only person who wasn't big. She startled when she realized that the girl was looking right at her. Emma stood rooted in place, like a tree, unable to move, until the girl took one step and then another step closer to her, and then suddenly Emma was unstuck, turning and fleeing into the forest, running even faster when she heard the girl calling after her.

"Wait!"

Emma flung herself at a tree, scrambling quickly up the side and reaching for a branch, hoisting herself up and beginning to climb higher and higher.

"Wait!" Lily shouted again but the strange girl just kept climbing. Undeterred, Lily scrambled to follow her, finding the task much more difficult than the other child made it look, but managing to pull herself up nonetheless.

Emma glanced behind her, her heart rate quickening at the sight of the girl following her. The mixture of curiosity urging her to stop and abject fear screaming at her to run battled fiercely in her brain. Curiosity won, although that was more because there really was nowhere left to run - she'd climbed as high as she could. She turned herself around, watching a moment, before she started to descend, approaching the girl who's own climb seemed to be halted by an inability to figure out where to put her foot next.

Lily watched with wide eyes as Emma approached her, still shocked by this strange girl with wild hair and no shirt. "Hi," she said, grimacing slightly when the word made the girl flinch. She wiped the grimace away and gave her most friendly smile, trying again, "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

Emma tilted her head and studied the girl - _Lily_ , the name bounced around in her head _._ She knew she was supposed to respond but it was like she'd suddenly forgotten how to talk. These were the first words she'd heard spoken by anyone besides herself in as long as she could remember, it was hard not to be a bit stunned.

Lily frowned. Maybe the girl couldn't speak? She shifted on the branch, thinking she'd move just a bit closer, but her foot slipped and suddenly she was falling. She screamed as branches flew past her. She was sure she was going to hit the ground and die but suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. Her eyes, which she'd slammed shut in fear, flew open, locking with the green eyes staring down at her. She couldn't even really believe it. The girl had caught her and she was now dangling by one arm a few feet off the ground.

* * *

Lily's piercing scream echoed through the forest and struck terror in Regina's heart. "Oh god, Lily," she gasped out, the entire argument with Zelena instantly forgotten. She was off in a flash, running towards the sound, Zelena and her entire crew following hot on her heels, fanning out as they reached the forest.

* * *

"Don't let go," Lily pleaded but even as she said it she could feel her fingers slipping out of the other girl's grasp and she fell from the tree with a thud.

Emma jumped down out of the tree, crouching on the ground beside the girl who'd pulled one of her knee close to her chest. She reached a hand out to touch the place where a thin line of red was forming but the girl flinched away and the sudden movement had Emma shuffling back as well.

"Don't touch! I'm hurt," Lily yelped but the girl's reaction made her regret the sharp words. "Sorry," she mumbled, "Thanks, you know...for catching me."

Emma just stared with wide green eyes.

"So? Are you going to tell me your name or what?" Lily repeated the question she'd asked earlier, although she still wasn't really sure whether or not the girl could actually speak.

Emma's heart thumped loudly in her chest as she opened her mouth and spoke, "Emma."

"Emma," Lily repeated the name with a small head nod and a smile. She had a million other questions. Like what the heck Emma was doing out here and where her shirt was? But before she could ask anything further her name was being shouted loudly through the forest in a voice she recognized. She jumped up off the ground and called back, "Regina!"

Regina quickened her pace, heading towards the sound of Lily's voice. A sigh of relief as the girl came into view, standing and looking to be in one piece. She reached out for Lily, her eyes scanning for injury, even as she pulled the girl into a crushing hug. "Are you okay?" She asked, hands still on Lily's shoulders but pulling back enough to study the girl's face. When she got a head bob in confirmation, she asked another question, "What happened?"

"I fell out of a tree," Lily explained matter of factly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You _what?!_ " Regina's eyes bulged, "What were you doing in a tree?"

"I was following Emma," Lily answered again, just as matter of factly.

"Emma?" Regina's brow scrunched up in confusion.

Lily pointed to where Emma had scampered and hid behind a tree at the commotion, her face peering around the side of the tree, watching them, "Her."

Regina's gaze shifted in the direction that Lily was pointing, surprise added to her confusion, at the sight of the tiny face and wild hair. She moved carefully over towards the tree the girl was hiding behind. Her forward motion seemed to make the girl cling tighter to the tree, so she held up her hands, trying to show she was no threat, "Hi there...Emma?" She spoke softly, encouraged when the child didn't flee, she continued in that same soft voice, "Are you lost sweetheart? Where are your parents?" Wide green eyes studied her and Regina could practically see the wheels turning in her head as slowly the child's grip loosened on the tree. Regina dropped one of her arms turning her palm face up and extending it out towards, "My name is Regina and if you come with me I can help you find your family."

Emma's whole body was trembling, on high alert, as she slowly eased herself out from behind the tree. The urge to run was still battling hard in her brain but her fascination with this dark haired lady, _Regina,_ pulled her forward.

As the child stepped out from the tree, Regina couldn't help the small gasp of surprise at the very recognisable compass hanging from her neck, "Hey? Where'd you get that from?"

It was the exact wrong thing to say because at those words, or maybe at the tone, Emma turned and fled, screaming, "Elliot!" at the top of her lungs and running right into Zelena.

Zelena had taken a different path than Regina and she was startled when someone, a small someone, smacked right into her. "Hey!" Confused she reached her arms out and grabbed hold of the strange child. If this very odd looking child had something to do with her niece screaming (she might refer to Lily as 'the brat' in almost all conversation but she most definitely still considered her her niece), then she wasn't going to let her get away.

As hands reached for her, Emma's heart thumped loudly in her chest, panic overwhelming her, and she tried to shake them off, tried to scramble away. She was almost free but then she was falling, her head connecting with a rock, and everything was black.

* * *

Emma woke with a start, shooting right up, her eyes darting around. The last thing she remembered was hands grabbing at her and panic instantly washed over her at the memory. She remembered very little from her life before Elliot and the forest, only tiny flashes that often seemed like a foggy dream, but the fear those hands invoked was very real, founded in a suddenly distinct memory of large hands striking at her. She couldn't remember who the hands had belonged to. Maybe it had been more than one person.

Her breathing was quickly becoming ragged, as she tried to figure out where she was, the feeling of imminent danger at the unfamiliar surroundings overwhelming her. Whatever she was sitting on was soft, not quite as soft as Elliot's fur, but much much softer than the floor of the cave. She was wearing something weird, it was blue and the way it was tied around her neck felt so very constricting. There was something sticking in her arm, a tube that ran up to some kind of contraption. She didn't like that, not at all, and she reached with her free hand and tugged it out, wincing at the sudden pain and the spot of blood appearing. She let the tube drop away from her and darted her eyes around the room again. There was something tied to the end of the bed, it was red and floating on a string. She shuffled closer to it, scooting on her knees across the soft bed until she was only inches away from it. She tentatively reached her hand out, poking it hard with one finger, and when it rebounded back at her, she yelped, scrambling quickly off the bed and into the corner of the room.

She watched the red floating thing with wary eyes until it finally stopped bobbing back and forth and then she took a hesitant step out of the corner. The room had a window and she looked out of it. She couldn't see the forest at all. Where was it? Where was Elliot? She didn't like this place. She needed to find Elliot. She had to get out of here.

She clawed urgently at the window until she figured out how to open it and, without a second thought to the fact that she was on the second story of the building, she climbed out, gripping bricks carefully as she climbed down the face of the building. She hopped down once she was a few feet from the bottom and she took off into the Town, bare feet padding against hard pavement that felt so much different than the dirt and moss of the forest did.

* * *

Regina stood leaning against a wall in the hospital hallway, off to her right stood the sheriff, Graham Humbert, and a deputy, David Nolan, sipping coffee and chatting quietly amongst themselves, they were waiting for the girl from the forest, _Emma_ , to wake up so that they could talk to her. Regina wasn't paying much attention to them though, her eyes focused on the short legs swinging from the hospital stretcher in front of her. Mal had her hand on Lily's shoulder, listening intently as the doctor spoke. Regina couldn't quite keep up with the doctor's quiet words, the dread and self-loathing that had settled in her stomach like a stone too distracting. She'd screwed up so badly. What if Lily was seriously hurt? She seemed fine but what if she wasn't? She'd never forgive herself. She was startled from her thoughts when the doctor walked past her with a head nod and suddenly Mal was standing in front of her.

Mal reached forward and cupped Regina's cheeks with her hands, eyeing her sternly, "Stop it."

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion, as she tried to pull back but found herself unable to shake Mal away, those blue eyes piercing into hers.

"I can see those wheels turning, Regina," Mal said firmly, quirking a knowing eyebrow, "Stop it. Lily is fine. Just a few scrapes."

"But-" Regina started but Mal didn't let her continue.

"I said _stop,"_ Mal shook her head. Still cupping Regina's cheeks, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to the her girlfriend's in a quick but reassuring kiss. Pulling her head back, she eyed Regina with a look that dared her to disagree, her words firm, "you didn't do anything wrong."

Regina opened her mouth to protest but the expression on Mal's face made her close it, the protest dying on her lips. She sighed deeply, her eyes dipping to the floor as she murmured, barely a whisper, "I was so scared."

Mal sighed too, "I know honey." She placed a gentle kiss to Regina's forehead and then finally pulled her hands back, dropping them to her sides.

Regina looked back up from the floor, "Where do you think she came from?" Between worrying about Lily, and hating herself for not keeping a better eye on her, she'd found some time to contemplate the child they'd found in the forest, those wide green eyes haunting her. Lily wasn't the only one she'd messed up with. If she hadn't startled Emma, she wouldn't have run, wouldn't have fallen and hit her head. Regina couldn't help but feel responsible.

It took Mal a second to realize who Regina meant, a bit startled by the abrupt change of subject. "The girl?" she asked for confirmation.

Regina nodded, her hand dipping into her pocket, her fingers connecting with the metal there. She carefully pulled the object out, holding it up for Mal to see, "She had my compass."

Mal's eyes widened in surprise but before she had a chance to really process how that could be, Lily was calling for them. Her head whipped around, surprised to find that Lily was no longer perched on the stretcher but down the hall standing in front of the room the child from the forest had been placed in. She was definitely going to have to have a talk with her daughter about disappearing.

They hurried down the hall towards Lily, Graham and David moving over as well, everyone peering into the room.

The only motion in the room was from the red balloon bobbing slightly back and forth in the breeze caused by the open window.

"She's gone," Lily voiced the obvious out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long for an answer to where the girl had gone to be provided through the sheriff's radio. In a sleepy town like Storybrooke, a wild child running down the street in a hospital gown certainly got noticed.

" _Go,"_ Mal urged seeing the worried expression on Regina's face as her eyes followed Graham and David leaving the building.

Regina snapped her head, looking over to Mal, who was eyeing her knowingly. She ran a hand through her hair, hesitating only a second, before she nodded, "Yeah, okay." She didn't exactly understand why, maybe because the girl had had her compass, or because she truly felt that her actions had led to Emma hitting her head, but she felt somehow responsible for the safety of this child.

With one last glance at Mal and Lily, she took off, heading out into the parking lot. She considered getting in her car but instead jogged off in the direction of the intersection she'd heard crackled through the sheriff's radio, which wasn't too far away.

* * *

Emma's senses were on overload. Nothing in this place was familiar at all. "Elliot! Elliot!" she screamed as she ran down the street, her eyes darting every which way. She flinched as a car honked angrily at her and she darted off the road and onto the sidewalk, nearly colliding with a couple walking a small dog. The dog immediately began to bark and Emma squared her shoulders in response, growling, and then barking right back.

"Hey!" The lady holding the leash scolded her, "Don't bark at our dog."

Emma flinched, animals she knew how to deal with, people not so much. Scared, she turned and bolted back in the other direction.

As she approached an intersection, the sheriff stepped out of a patrol car, shouting at her, "Hey! Kid! Stop!"

Emma's fear doubled at the sight of the man shouting at her and her eyes darted quickly, looking for an escape. She hopped onto the nearest thing to her - the back of a yellow school bus. Her feet planted on the bumper, hands against metal, she peered into the back of the bus, surprised to find people her size inside. A boy sitting in the backseat stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked the action. Other kids were standing up and moving towards the back of the bus now to get a look at the strange girl in the hospital gown. Emma's attention, however, was drawn away from the children at the sound of a siren. She looked back and she saw the flashing red and blue lights and the face of the same man who'd shouted at her in the window of the car and she wasted no time, reaching up she grasped the top of the bus and hoisted herself up onto the roof. She ran the length of the bus, which was slowing to a stop, and jumped onto the hood and then onto the hard ground. People were shouting but she didn't stop to listen, just took off running again, paying little attention to where she was going. She turned down an alleyway and was suddenly face to face with a wall that she couldn't climb. She spun around but it was too late, the dark haired lady was standing right in front of her.

Regina had walked right into the commotion. She couldn't even believe her eyes as she watched Emma jump off of a bus and take off. Finding herself nearest to the child, she followed, only a few steps behind Emma as she entered the alleyway. She saw the panicked look on the child's face as she realized she was trapped, a crowd of people forming at the entrance to the alleyway. She approached slowly but as soon as she was near, her hands reached out and quickly grabbed the girl. She was worried that Emma would bolt again and get herself seriously injured. That bus ride could have ended horribly.

"Hey, hey," Regina tried to soothe as Emma began to struggle against her, "It's okay."

Emma continued to struggle against the arms holding her in place, tipping her head back, she howled. Elliot would hear her. Elliot would come save her. Where was Elliot? Why wasn't he coming?

The sound the tiny body in her arms was emitting was filled with so much pain and despair that it nearly brought tears to Regina's eyes. "It's going to be okay," she repeated softly, not sure what else to do, "It's going to be okay."

The pained howling continued for several minutes before, defeated, Emma finally gave up struggling, her body going limp in Regina's hold.

* * *

Elliot awoke alone in the cave, which wasn't all that unusual. He stretched as he exited the cave, heading for Emma's tree house - a collection of nest like platforms that they'd built together. He popped his head up excitedly, expecting to find her sitting there but his expression fell when she was nowhere to be found.

Confused, Elliot sniffed around, searching for Emma's scent, following it for awhile until he heard unusual sounds. As he got closer he realized where the sound was coming from. People. He didn't like people. Not since hunters had separated him from his family nearly a lifetime ago. But he could smell Emma all around here and he thought maybe these people were talking about her. He leaned on a tree, trying to crane his head closer to hear better without actually moving closer.

Suddenly there was a loud crack.

 _Uh-oh._

* * *

Zelena was leaning against one of the trucks, talking to the crew foreman, Robin. "Just get everything packed up and bring it back to town. We won't be cutting today. The sheriff is going to keep this place on lockdown until they figure out where that girl came from." She scowled, clearly unimpressed at the loss of productivity.

A loud cracking sound interrupted any response Robin was going to give. Both of their heads whipping around in the direction of the noise in time to see a tree fall over.

"What the hell?" Zelena's eyes widened, reaching over and smacking Robin's arm, urging him to action, "Get your gun."

They were going to figure out what the heck had just knocked a tree over.

* * *

Regina rode back to the hospital with Emma in Sheriff Humbert's squad car. Everyone was on high alert as Deputy Nolan opened the door to the back seat, expecting Emma to try and bolt again but, although she seemed nervous and unhappy, she let herself be led back into the building.

Regina stood in the hallway with Graham and David while Doctor Whale examined Emma. Through the open door, Regina could see the huddled form on the stretcher, knees drawn to her chest, eyes staring straight ahead, and it made her heart ache. "Where do you think she came from?" Regina asked quietly, her eyes still fixed on the girl.

"She was probably on a picnic or a hike with her family and wandered off, got lost. Ruby's back at the station looking through missing persons reports right now," Graham offered his opinion, sounding pretty sure of his theory.

"But she was clearly out there for a long time," Regina ran a hand through her hair, her eyes looking over at the sheriff. Something about Graham's theory just didn't seem to ring true.

Graham shrugged, his gaze turning away from Regina as Dr. Whale stepped out into the hallway, half-closing the door behind him.

"Well," the doctor said, dropping his voice low, "Besides the bump to the head, she's in pretty good health. Surprising really. She's definitely a bit on the underweight side but

I would have expected her to be much more malnourished. Wherever she came from, she's a tough little cookie, that's for sure," he glanced over his shoulder at the half-opened door and then back at the three adults standing in front of him, "I can discharge her if you have somewhere to take her. She doesn't need to stay here."

Graham rubbed the back of his neck, "Can you keep her until tomorrow? We called social services but they can't make it out this way until tomorrow."

"No," The word left Regina's mouth before Dr. Whale could respond, surprising everyone, including herself. "I-" she started and then stopped. What was she doing? Her gaze drifted back to the forlorn looking child she could still see through the half-open door and she just couldn't stop the words that left her mouth, "Let me take her home. She's not comfortable here. Maybe it will help her to be somewhere less sterile. And with another child around her age."

Dr. Whale just shrugged, "Like I said, medically there's no reason for her to stay here."

Graham and David shared a look before Graham nodded, "Sure that sounds like a good idea to me."

Regina nodded too, swallowing thickly. Had she really just agreed to bring this child home without even discussing it with Mal?

* * *

Regina looked through the rearview mirror at Emma, who was staring out the window, her knees drawn tightly to her chest. The child had been so perplexed by the seatbelt that, against her better judgement, Regina had decided to let her ride the short distance home without it on. "I think Lily is going to be excited to see you," Regina offered, wanting to fill the silence. Green eyes drew away from the window to look in her direction but still the child said nothing. Regina sighed softly, reaching over and turning the radio on.

Emma flinched at the sudden noise filling the vehicle but after a moment she relaxed, looking back out the window. It wasn't long before they were pulling to a stop in front of a house. She unbent her knees and pressed her hands to the window glass trying to figure out how this thing opened. If she could just get this door to open, she could take off. There had been too many people at the hospital, it hadn't made sense to try and run again there, but now there was just Regina and she was pretty sure she could get away if she could just figure out how to get out of this car. She _had_ to get away. She needed to find Elliot.

Pulling into her driveway and putting the car in park, Regina turned the engine off, spinning around in her seat to look back at Emma, "Are you hungry?" It was nearly lunchtime so she figured that the child must be hungry. Emma looked over at her but once again said nothing before she turned back to the window, pressing against it as if she didn't know how to get out, which it suddenly occurred to Regina that she probably didn't. She got out of the car, walking around to open Emma's door for her. Her eyes widened in surprise when the girl shot out of the car and immediately took off running in the opposite direction of the house. "Emma! Wait!" She called after her, rushing to catch up, which she did, cutting the girl off, although she was pretty sure that was just because her legs were so much longer than the child's. "Wow you're fast," she breathed out, crouching down on the ground so that she was looking up at Emma, her hands holding loosely onto the girl's upper arms, "Where are you trying to go?"

For a moment Regina didn't think she was going to get an answer but then Emma opened her mouth and words escaped, sounding like a plea, "I want to go home."

"I know sweetheart," Regina smiled sadly at her, she tilted her head, "Where is that? Where is home?"

Emma craned her neck, looking around as if she could figure it out, but when she looked back at Regina she just shrugged.

"Tell you what," Regina squeezed Emma's arms gently, hoping to offer her some comfort, "How about you come inside with me now and then tomorrow I promise I'll take you out to the forest and you can show me exactly where you live. How does that sound?

Emma considered it a moment. Regina would really take her back? Bring her to Elliot? She gave Regina the tiniest of smiles, "Okay."

Regina smiled back, "You know something? When I was a little girl, I loved the forest. My dad used to take me out there and I loved the squirrels and the birds and all of the trees. So when I grew up, I made it my job to protect the forest and everything in it, which I suppose includes you…"

"And Elliot?" Emma interrupted.

"Who's Elliot?" Regina tilted her head curiously.

"My friend," Emma explained seriously, "He doesn't like it when he can't find me. He gets scared."

"Oh," was all Regina could think to say as she processed that information, trying to sort out who or what exactly Elliot might be. Friend was quite a broad term. She heard the front door open and she turned her head to see Mal and Lily now standing on the front porch. She looked back at Emma, "How about we go get that lunch now?" She waited for the nod of agreement before she straightened, her hand moving to rest on Emma's back as she guided the girl to the front steps and up onto the front porch.

Emma shuffled closer to Regina as they approached Lily and Mal and Regina could feel the child trembling beside her, clearly nervous. "It's okay," she whispered soothingly, rubbing Emma's back.

"Hi!" Lily chirped happily, clearly thrilled that Regina had brought Emma here.

"Hi," Emma mumbled back.

"You met Lily already," Regina continued to rub Emma's back, hoping the action was comforting enough to ease some of the girl's obvious discomfort, "And this is Lily's mom, Mal," she motioned with her hand towards her girlfriend.

"Hi sweetie, you must be Emma, it's nice to meet you," Mal smiled brightly at the child, offering what she hoped was a friendly and reassuring expression at seeing Emma's nervousness, "Lily has been talking about you all morning."

"Hi," Emma whispered quieter than she'd responded to Lily, eyeing Mal carefully, feeling wary of this new person.

Regina and Mal shared a quick look before Regina said, "Lily, why don't you take Emma inside? To the kitchen. I promised her lunch."

"Sure," Lily grinned, reaching forward and snagging Emma's wrist and tugging her towards the front door.

Emma shot a quick look back at Regina but she let Lily bring her through the door.

Regina waited until the door was shut to turn and face Mal, a hand through her hair, shooting her girlfriend an apologetic expression, "So, I brought a child home without talking to you...but it's just for tonight...I'm sorry." She rushed out the apology.

Mal quirked an amused eyebrow at the apology, "Did you think I would say anything other than bring her here?"

Regina shrugged.

"You heard what Lily said at the hospital. That child literally saved her life today, or at the very least saved her from serious injury. And seeing her now...to be honest, I have no clue how she did it...she's _so_ tiny, Regina," Mal shook her head, realizing she was getting off track, "But anyway...what I mean to say is, of course I agree with your decision to bring her here. I'm a little disappointed that you'd think differently."

"No, no," Regina shook her head, "that's not what I meant. I didn't think you'd disagree, I just...we don't usually make big decisions without talking to each other, that's all."

"Oh," Mal shrugged, smirking, "Well, in that case, I suppose I can accept your apology this one time."

Regina chuckled, shaking her head and moving over to kiss Mal quickly, "Must be my lucky day."

"You betcha," Mal chuckled too. " _So,_ " she drew the word out, using it as segway, "We better go inside before the house gets destroyed."

Regina frowned, "You think Emma will destroy our house?"

"No," Mal shook her head, smirking, "I was more thinking that if we were out here any longer, Lily might get some terrible idea, like trying to make lunch. And Lily making lunch sounds like a recipe for a destroid the house."

"Fair point," Regina laughed, moving over to pull the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lily and Emma hadn't made it to the kitchen. They were standing in living room, Lily pointing at pictures on the fireplace mantel and chatting away.

"That's me and Regina at my birthday last year. And that's Mom holding me when I was a baby. And this is Zelena and Cora, that's Regina's sister and mom...they're kinda like my aunt and grandma. They buy really good presents. And this one is all three of us, mom, me and Regina. That's all of my family," Lily explained, looking over at Emma to gage her reaction to this story time of sorts.

 _Family._ For some reason the word made Emma feel strange, unsettled, even more so than anything else that had happened today. "Family?" She repeated the word out loud, testing it out, wondering if that would help her understand why she felt the strange ache in her chest at the word. It didn't.

Lily misinterpreted Emma's reaction as one of confusion about the composition of her family and not about the word family itself. "I, like, don't have a dad if that's what you're wondering. He bounced before I was even born." She shrugged as if it were no big deal, which to her it really wasn't. She had an awesome mom and now she had Regina too. She was happy.

The look on Emma's face only got more confused at this added information she hadn't asked for, or even known to ask for. Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and she startled.

"Relax," Lily shook her head, "It's just mom and Gina."

Emma nodded, shifting on the balls of her feet, unsure what to do as she watched the two women approach. She tugged uncomfortably on the neck of the hospital gown she was still wearing. She really didn't like it. It itched her neck and she couldn't figure out how to make it stop.

Regina noticed immediately the way Emma was tugging on the hospital gown and even though she'd promised lunch, she wondered if getting the child cleaned up first would make more sense. The hospital had given her a sponge bath of some sort when they'd examined her when she first came in but they hadn't touched her hair. She glanced over at Mal quickly before looking back to Emma, "Did you want to take that off, Emma?"

Emma's tilted her head in contemplation, her nose crinkling slightly, "How?"

Regina smiled at the curious word and the semi-perplexed expression on Emma's face, which she couldn't help but think was adorable. She shared another look with Mal to confirm they were on the same page before she said, "How about Lily and Mal get lunch ready and you and I go upstairs and find you something more comfortable to wear and give you a bath?"

At the offer, Emma glanced hesitantly at Lily who nodded her head encouragingly. Feeling reassured, she nodded too, "Okay."

Regina smiled again, leading Emma towards the stairs. She turned back to look at Mal, "We'll be quick."

Mal waved her off with a hand, "Take your time."

* * *

When they stopped in the room that Regina said was Lily's so that Regina could grab Emma a change of clothes, Emma couldn't help but look around in fascination. She was starting to feel more at ease, natural curiosity at every new thing she saw taking over. She wandered over to a bookshelf that took up most of one wall, her eyes wide as she scanned the shelves.

Regina pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of Lily's drawer, deciding that loose fitting clothes would probably be best for Emma since she was pretty sure, if what she'd been wearing when they'd found her was any indication, that the child wasn't used to being clothed. She added clean undergarments to the pile and spun around, finding Emma crouched down reaching for something on the lowest shelf of the book case.

Emma pulled a book from the shelf and dropped it onto the floor, kneeling in front of it she looked up at Regina, smiling in what seemed to be awe, "I have this book."

"You do?" Regina smiled back walking over and crouching beside Emma to get a look at it. She'd never seen this book before, it was from a stack of books on the bottom shelf that Lily had outgrown long before Regina had come into her life. She read the title out loud, "Elliot Gets Lost." At the word Elliot, she tilted her head curiously over at Emma, recalling the girl's previous mention of her friend Elliot. "Emma?" She asked, pointing at the picture of the puppy on the cover, "Is this what Elliot is? A puppy dog?"

Emma studied the picture a minute and then looked over at Regina, smiling in a way that suggested something about what Regina had just said was really funny. She shook her head, "No."

Regina shrugged, it had been worth asking. She was sure she'd figure out the mystery of Elliot eventually. She reached over and ran a hand over the back of Emma's head, smoothing her hair, or at least as much as the wild hair could be smoothed, the comforting gesture more a subconscious action than anything. "Well, maybe we could read this book later. Would you like that?"

Emma smiled wider, nodding her head.

Regina smiled too. She was glad to see that Emma seemed to be relaxing, at least enough to smile. "Now how about that bath?"

* * *

Emma watched with wide eyes the entire time Regina prepared the bath water.

Regina added bubbles to the water, figuring that all children liked bubbles. When the water was ready, she tested the temperature with her hand and then turned to face Emma. The girl was likely old enough to bathe by herself, Lily certainly did so unassisted, but Emma wasn't exactly a regular child. Regina couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't accidentally drown, or try and escape out the window, if left alone, and, so, after a little internal debate, she decided it was best if she stayed. "Come here munchkin," she beckoned, carefully untying the knots on Emma's hospital gown when the girl shuffled closer, helping her out of the garment. "Can you climb in by yourself?" she motioned with her head towards the tub.

Emma stretched her arms wide, happy to be free of the constricting gown. At Regina's question, she nodded, gnawing her lip between her teeth as she carefully lifted one leg over the edge of the tub and in, her eyes instantly widening in surprise and then delight. She quickly swung the other leg in and lowered herself into the water with unceremonious plop, "It's warm!" She grinned over at Regina, the delight still evident.

Regina, who had perched herself on the closed toilet, grinned back, although the small pang of sadness at the realization that even warm water was a wonder to Emma was inevitable.

Before Regina could even realize what she was about to do and try to stop her, Emma dropped herself further down until her entire body, head and all, was encapsulated in water, disappearing from Regina's sight. Regina's eyes widened and when nearly a full minute had passed, she stood, worried, and approached the tub, intent on pulling Emma up before she drowned herself. There was no need to worry though, just as she reached the edge of the tub, Emma popped back up, sloshing water everywhere, including all over Regina.

Emma wiped the bubbles away from her face and shook her hair out, getting more water everywhere. She eyed Regina curiously, "You're wet."

Regina didn't have it in her to actually be upset and she just shrugged, her nose scrunched up, "It would appear so."

Emma giggled at Regina's expression and then cocked her head to one side, "All clean?"

It took Regina a moment to understand what exactly Emma was asking, although once she clued in, she wasn't sure why she was so surprised. Of course Emma, who'd been nearly mystified by warm water, would have no clue how a bath worked and assume that splashing around a bit was sufficient. It wasn't as if the forest was teeming with soap. "Not quite yet," she kneeled down beside the tub, pulling a bottle of shampoo off the shelf, "Can I wash your hair?"

Emma eyed the bottle uncertainly, green eyes tipping up to stare into Regina's brown ones, "Okay?" It was more a question than anything.

Regina squeezed some shampoo into her hand, showing it to Emma, "When you put this in your hair and scrub, it makes bubbles. It will make your hair clean and smell really nice."

"Okay," Emma nodded, sounding more certain in her answer now.

Regina smiled, leaning forward so that she could wash Emma's hair gently, the shampoo lathering up, until Emma's entire head was covered in bubbles.

Emma relaxed, sinking further into water, seeming content.

Once the suds had been washed away from the child's hair and Regina had produced a washcloth for Emma to scrub herself clean with, Regina wrapped Emma in the fluffiest towel they had.

"I'm just going to get changed and then I'll brush you hair, okay?" Regina offered, once Emma was changed into the clean clothes.

Emma's head tilted in the way that Regina was starting to recognize as meaning the child didn't understand what she was talking about. "Come on," Regina urged, waving for Emma to follow her, "I'll show you."

Emma nodded, following with hardly any hesitation.

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes before Emma and Regina descended back downstairs and headed for the kitchen, Emma's hair brushed and braided.

The scent of fresh baked cookies wafted Regina's way as soon as she stepped into the kitchen and she couldn't help but quirk an amused eyebrow at Mal. She urged Emma to go sit at the table beside Lily, and headed over to where Mal was standing at the counter, putting the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies onto a plate, "You made cookies?"

"Well, the kid already likes you and Lily, I figured the cookies might help her like me too," Mal smirked, her voice low enough that Lily and Emma couldn't hear her.

Regina snorted, shaking her head, "Remember all the times you made fun of me for my attempts to win Lily over? That's seeming a little hypocritical now."

"Not the same at all," Mal defended immediately.

Regina just quirked an eyebrow, "You keep telling yourself that. You're going to be a total pushover when it comes to her."

Mal quirked an eyebrow right back, "So we're keeping her?"

Regina froze. She ran back through her last statement in her head and swallowed thickly. She hadn't really been thinking when she said it but there was no denying the clear implication in those words, "I-"

"Oh close your mouth," Mal snickered at Regina's bewildered expression, "I'm just teasing." She nudged Regina's side, "Grab two of these plates would you?" Mal didn't wait for a response, just grabbed two of the plates holding the sandwiches she and Lily had made and carried them over to the table, setting them down in front of the girls.

Regina remained frozen for a moment, despite Mal's insistence that she was teasing, still thinking it over. It was so easy to picture, Emma staying here, living with them. That was crazy though, right? They didn't even know where Emma had come from yet. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts away at the same time, and grabbed the other two plates, heading for the table.

Lily was asking Emma questions, the latest being, "How old are you anyway?"

Emma's nose scrunched up as she thought about that answer. She remembered being four and she knew she was older now. "Five?" She decided, although it sounded more like a question than anything.

Lily's nose scrunched up too, "You look pretty big for a five year old," her voice conveyed how ridiculous she thought that was.

"Oh," Emma just shrugged one shoulder and turned her attention to the food in front of her, studying it, trying to sort out what it was.

Regina and Mal shared a look as Regina slid into her place at the table, handing Mal her plate. Emma had to be at least 8, probably older. If she thought she was 5, she must have been in that forest even longer than they'd imagined. For what felt like the millionth time today, Regina's heart clenched, aching for this child.

Having no clue that Regina and Mal were having a silent conversation about her, Emma's focus remained on the sandwich on her plate. She poked at it with one finger, surprised at how much give the bread had.

"No, no," Lily shook her head at Emma, drawing Regina and Mal's attention as well, "Don't poke it. It's a sandwich. You pick it up. See?" She picked up her own sandwich and demonstrated.

Emma studied Lily carefully, watching her chew the bite of sandwich she'd taken. Slowly she picked her own sandwich up, eyeing it a moment longer, and then she shoved the sandwich towards her mouth, tearing at the bread with her teeth, the piece that came off was much too big but she grinned at her success as she started chewing. Swallowing the large bite with only a little bit of difficulty, she immediately brought the sandwich closer to her mouth again, taking another bite with gusto.

Mal watched amused as Emma ate her sandwich with what could only be described as great enthusiasm. "Do you like it?" She smiled at the child.

Emma looked up at Mal with wide green eyes, nodding her head vigorously as she continued to chew.

Watching Emma devour the sandwich, Mal couldn't help but wonder how she had survived for so long by herself out in that forest. What had she been eating? Where had she been sleeping? How had she protected herself? Even though Mal had told Regina that she was just teasing when she'd asked if they were keeping Emma, the idea nagged at her brain now. The thought of this child having to take care of herself for who knows how many years, seemed to spur something in her chest - maternal instincts. She was still thinking of Emma alone in the forest when the sandwiches were gone, which was probably why she handed Emma not two, not three, but four cookies, way more cookies than she would usually let Lily have, and chose to ignore the amused smirk on Regina's face.

* * *

Out in the forest, Zelena stepped carefully around fallen branches, following only a few steps behind Robin, John and a couple other members of the crew behind her. She clutched her own rifle tightly in her hands, as her eyes scanned the forest diligently for whatever had knocked that tree over.

Robin stopped as the fallen tree came into sight, turning to look back at Zelena and the crew, "I don't see anything."

"Then _keep_ looking," Zelena hissed, "Trees don't knock themselves over." Seriously, sometimes it seemed like she employed nothing but inept people. She pushed passed Robin and moved closer to the fallen tree, scanning the ground around it. Spotting a very _very_ large footprint, she looked up, her face conveying triumph, " _Oh I don't see anything,"_ she mimicked Robin in a mocking voice, pointing at the ground, "Then what do you call that."

Everyone shuffled closer to get a good look, all of their expressions conveying disbelief at the sheer size of the footprint. It was John who rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, whatever knocked that tree over is gone, at least. Won't cause any trouble. So we can head home?"

Everyone but Zelena nodded their agreement.

"If you sissy's want to go home, be my guest," Zelena rolled her eyes, "But I'm going to find what made that footprint." She didn't wait for a response, just spun on her heels and started heading deeper into the forest. She wasn't surprised in the least when she heard the footsteps behind her or when she looked back and saw that every single one of the men was following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After lunch, they decided to head outside to the backyard. Emma refused the shoes Regina offered her, eyeing them with an adorably crinkled nose.

"Okay, you don't have to wear them," Regina just shrugged and ushered Emma outside behind Mal and Lily who were already heading out the door to the backyard.

Regina watched Emma carefully as the child padded across their back deck and hopped down onto the grass. The way she smiled contently, presumably at the feeling of the grass under her feet, made Regina smile too. Regina watched as Lily tapped Emma's shoulder and declared "tag", taking off. Regina wasn't sure Emma would know what to do but before she could take the three steps forward to explain the game to the child, Emma was already taking off after Lily, clearly understanding the rules. Regina tilted her head curiously, Mal coming up beside her and voicing the same thought she was having out loud.

"Do you think she learnt how to play tag _before_ she got lost in that forest?" Mal asked.

"I don't know," Regina shrugged, looking over at her girlfriend, "Maybe. How long do you think she's been out there?"

Mal shrugged back, moving over to sit on the edge of deck, her feet resting on the lawn, "Clearly a while. You heard what she told Lily, she thinks she's five. She's got to be what? Nine? Ten? I just don't understand how she could survive out there by herself for that long."

Regina moved over to sit beside Mal, silent a long moment, "She says she wasn't...alone, I mean."

Mal quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Elliot, she said his name is Elliot," Regina clarified, "I'm not sure if he's a someone or a something. All she said was that he was her friend and that he got scared when he couldn't find her."

Mal frowned as she processed this information, "You don't think that maybe this Elliot is someone who took her do you? Kept her in the forest all this time?"

Regina's eyes widened in horror at that possibility, her eyes drifting to where Lily and Emma were still chasing each other, both girls giggling. She tilted her head back towards Mal, "I suppose it's possible...she didn't seem scared of this Elliot though, quite the opposite. And look at her. She looks pretty happy. Not like a kid who's been kept prisoner for years on end. And there weren't any bruises when I gave her that bath earlier..." Regina realized that she was rambling now but something about the possibility that something so horrible could have happened to the child who was already worming her way into Regina's heart was so beyond horrifying that she needed to convince, not Mal, but herself, that it couldn't be true. Otherwise she was going to storm the forest and find this Elliot and kill him herself.

Sensing Regina's distress, Mal reached over and patted her knee, "Hey, take a breath. You're right." Just like Regina previously, she turned her head to watch the girls, "It's probably not that."

Regina's gaze followed Mal's. It was almost stunning to watch Emma scramble barefoot up one of the few trees in their back yard with an effortless grace that made it seem like the easiest thing in the world, climbing higher and higher and higher. She glanced over at Mal a moment, smirking at how comically wide the other woman's eyes were as she watched the child's climb with surprise.

Lily stood at the bottom of the tree, hands on her hips, clearly not willing to venture into any more trees today. "Hey, no fair," Lily called loudly up to Emma, who was nearly at the top of the tree now, "You have to come down."

Emma stopped climbing instantly, letting go with one hand so that she could twist around to look at Lily. As she dangled with only one arm holding onto the tree, Regina's heart jumped into her throat, suddenly terrified Emma was going to fall, but she needn't be worried. Emma just shrugged and scrambled back down the tree as quickly as she'd climbed up, jumping down when she was a few feet from the ground with the same effortless grace she climbed with.

As soon as Emma's feet were on the ground, Lily reached forward and smacked her arm with a loud, "Tag, you're it!" and took off again.

Emma grinned and started to chase after her but then suddenly veered away, heading for Regina and Mal instead. She slowed to a halt in front of the two woman.

Regina and Mal shared a quick look and then Regina looked up at Emma, "Do you need something sweetheart?"

Emma shook her head, grinning impishly as she reached forward and bopped Regina's shoulder, "Tag," she giggled and took off like lighting.

Mal laughed loudly at the daring move. She liked this child. A lot.

Regina shook her head but she laughed too, hoisting herself up from her seat on the edge of the porch, preparing to chase after the girl. She spun to look back at Mal, "You know, if I can be tagged, so can you," she smirked, reaching down to shove Mal's shoulder before the other woman could wiggle away and then immediately taking off in the same direction that Emma had headed.

Regina's move was met by a roar of laughter from Lily and Emma, who had both stopped near the back fence and were just watching now.

"Come and get us mom!" Lily heckled, "Or are you too old and too slow to catch a couple of kids?"

Regina snorted, nearly choking on her laughter at Lily's words, as she too stopped near the back fence.

"Lillian Jane. Did you just call me old?" Mal pretended to be angry, stopping in the middle of the yard to put her hands on her hips, "And what exactly are you laughing at Regina?"

"Uh-oh," Regina waggled her eyes at Lily, "I think we're in trouble now."

Lily giggled louder, the giggle quickly turning into a screech as Mal started moving closer again. She darted away, just narrowly missing being tagged.

Mal spun away from Lily, her sights set on Regina, chasing her girlfriend around the yard but not managing to actually catch her, as Lily and Emma darted around them, also out of reach. After several minutes, both Mal and Regina stopped, facing each other, both panting from the exertion of full on sprinting.

"You aren't giving up are you?" Regina couldn't help but smirk teasingly.

Mal narrowed her eyes, but there was a twinkle in them, "You'd like that. Wouldn't you?"

Regina chuckled, "Maybe. This is pretty tiring."

Mal chuckled too.

Lily got closer, frowning at them, "What are you guys doing? Why'd you stop?"

Mal and Regina shared a look, all quirked eyebrows and head tilts as they communicated silently.

Before Lily could even realize what was happening two sets of arms were reaching for her, Regina holding her in place, and Mal tickling at her sides as she screeched and tried to get away.

"No fair, no fair, no fair," Lily flailed but couldn't figure out how to get away, "Emma! Help!" She screeched between giggles.

Emma watched from a few feet away, curious and confused about what was happening. Everyone was laughing, so she decided that this must be some game she didn't know. She hesitated when Lily called for help but when the same screeched plea came again, she darted forward, getting closer to the trio. Her forehead scrunched up as she tried to figure out how she could help, trying to sort out the rules of this new game. She thought that maybe jumping on Regina's back would work but before she could try it out, Regina was releasing Lily of her own volition. Emma wondered if maybe that meant this game was over but then suddenly Regina was reaching for her, spinning her around in a circle by the waist, and Lily was shouting loudly, "Tickle fight!", and then somehow all four of them ended up in a heap on the ground, and Emma was laughing so hard her tummy hurt.

* * *

It took four attempts for them to make it back up off the ground. Each time the tickle fight was declared over and they moved to get up, someone would reinitiate, and the giggling would start all over again. When they finally did get up, they went back inside to watch a movie.

Lily picked out the Lion King, thinking Emma would like that, and they all snuggled together on the couch, Lily and Emma in the middle, Mal beside Lily, and Emma beside Regina. Emma watched the TV with complete and utter fascination from the moment the movie started playing. Regina spent more of the movie watching Emma's reaction than she did watching the actually movie, the child shuffling closer and closer to the edge of the couch, literally sitting on the edge of her seat, as the film progressed.

When the movie was over, they sent Emma and Lily to play in Lily's room while they worked on dinner.

Regina was shredding cheese for the lasagna they were making when the phone rang. Mal picked it up but after a moment of silence while she listened to the speaker on the other end, and a, "One moment," spoken into the receiver, she held the phone out for Regina to take, mouthing, 'It's the sheriff'.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, quickly wiping her hands and moving over to take the phone, holding it up to her ear, "Hello, Graham?"

"Hi Regina," the voice came back through the phone.

"What's going on?" She asked.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "We figured out where the girl came from. Had to go back quite a few years."

"Oh," Regina gnawed on her lip as she waited for Graham to continue.

"Yeah, uh, it was an accident, six years ago. They found the car off the side of the road. It had rolled down a hill into the forest. Her social worker died in the crash but the girl, Emma Swan, age four, was nowhere to be found. It's got to be her."

"Social worker?" Regina picked up on that detail as she tried to process what Graham was saying. Six years? Emma had been alone for six whole years? Since she was four. It seemed impossible. Not for the first time today she wondered how on earth the child had survived.

"Yeah. Poor kid has had a rough life. Abandoned on the side of the road when she was a newborn. Shuffled from foster home to foster home her whole life. Based on this report, her social worker was moving her to a new home the day of the accident."

Regina's heart clenched, her stomach knotting at this new information. That poor little girl. "Okay...well, thanks for calling."

"Yeah, of course. You'll bring her to the station in the morning, right? Social services says they should be here around ten to collect her."

Regina sighed. The thought of handing Emma over, especially now knowing that there was no family out there waiting for her to come home, made her feel vaguely nauseous. "Yes. We'll bring her." With another sigh, she hung up the phone, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Within moments she sensed Mal's presence beside her, a warm hand slipping into her own, fingers lacing together and squeezing tight. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked over at the concerned blue eyes studying her.

"What did he say?" Mal asked quietly.

"Six years. She's been living in that forest for six years," Regina shook her head in disbelief.

Mal squeezed Regina's hand again, "What else?" She knew there was more, the look of sorrow on Regina's face couldn't be simply because of the duration of Emma's stay in the forest, not when they'd already suspected that she'd been there quite a while.

"She has no family, Mal. She's _never_ had a family. She was abandoned as a baby and shuffled through the foster care system. How could life be so unfair to a child? She's such a sweet child. It's just not fair," Regina bit hard on her lip.

Mal said nothing, just squeezed Regina's hand tighter. Regina was right, it wasn't fair.

* * *

In Lily's room, Emma sat at Lily's desk, colouring with the crayons Lily had set out for her.

"What are you drawing?" Lily asked from her seat on her bed where she was reading a chapter book.

"Elliot," Emma looked up from her drawing and over at Lily, grinning.

Curious, Lily set her book aside, getting up from her bed and moving over to lean on the edge of the desk. She studied the nearly finished drawing, it was a large green thing with four legs and wings, "Is that a dragon?"

"What's a dragon?" Emma tilted her head curiously.

Lily pointed at the picture, " _That's_ a dragon."

"Oh," Emma's forehead scrunched up as she considered that a moment and then with a shrug, she picked the green crayon back up and finished colouring in Elliot's legs.

"Emma…" Lily started carefully, a hint of hesitation in her voice. When Emma looked back over at her though, she continued, "Is Elliot your imaginary friend?"

The same curious but confused expression filtered over Emma's face, "What's an imaginary friend?"

"You know," Lily shrugged, "Someone you make up so that you don't have to be all alone."

Emma gnawed on her lip a moment, thinking hard. "Are they funny?" she finally asked.

"They can be."

"Can they fly?" Emma asked next.

Lily shrugged once more, "Sure. They can. They can do anything you want."

Emma thought a long moment before she asked her next question, "Are _you_ imaginary?"

Lily was startled by the question, "No," she shook her head rapidly.

"Elliot isn't imaginary either," Emma offered surely in response.

* * *

Regina left Mal to finish the lasagna and headed up the stairs, having agreed that Emma needed to be spoken to, and that Regina should be the one to do it. She hesitated outside of the door of Lily's room, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door frame and poking her head into the room. Both girls looked over at her and she smiled at them, "Hey, Lil? Do you think I could have a moment alone with Emma?"

Lily looked between Emma and Regina and then she shrugged, snagging her book off the bed and heading out of the room.

Regina moved over and took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside her, "Why don't you come sit here kiddo."

Sensing that something serious was going on, Emma hesitated a moment, but slowly she moved over and perched beside Regina on the edge of the bed.

Regina studied Emma carefully, trying to decide where to start. She reached over and tucked a piece of blonde hair that had fallen out of the braids she'd made earlier behind the child's ear. "Emma," she spoke carefully, her words quiet, "Do you remember how you got lost in the forest?"

Emma suddenly looked uncomfortable, her forehead scrunching but not in the usual adorably confused way, this was an unhappy frown. The truth was she'd forgotten things because she'd _wanted_ to forget things. But being here today, in this place with so many new but not actually new things, had forced memories forward from her subconscious without her consent. They were memories that she didn't like. Not at all.

"Emma?" Regina prompted gently.

"I was bad," Emma whispered, her eyes dipping to the floor.

It was Regina's turn to frown but she quickly smoothed her features out, not wanting to discourage the child from continuing. "How so?" the question was delivered in the same gentle tone.

"I was too much trouble, I was always too much trouble," Emma looked up but she wasn't looking at Regina, she was looking past her, her words tumbling out in montone, "I had to go to another family...but then…" she swallowed, wide green eyes suddenly darting to look directly at Regina, pleading to be allowed to stop this retelling.

The sad pleading green eyes boring into hers made Regina's stomach clench. She reached forward and cupped Emma's face, rubbing the child's cheek gently with the pad of her thumb in a comforting motion, "You weren't bad sweetheart, I don't believe that. Those people. They just didn't deserve you. They didn't understand how special you are." How could someone make a child believe that they were bad? No child was inherently bad. Sometimes they made bad choices, sure, but that wasn't the same thing. And, sure, Regina had only known Emma one day but this blonde haired, green eyed, child had been nothing but sweet, and Regina could already feel herself starting to love the girl. How could anyone have ever given her back? Let alone multiple someones. "You know something, Emma?" Her hand moved from Emma's cheek to her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as wide green eyes eyed her earnestly, "I think you are the bravest girl I've ever known."

Emma gave her a shy smile at the compliment.

Regina returned the smile with a tender one of her own, wrapping her arms around Emma and pulling her into a hug, small hands clutching tightly at her back. Regina wondered how often in her life Emma had experienced someone holding her like this. The possibility that the answer was not often made the familiar ache return to Regina's chest. She kissed the top of Emma's head, "You won't be alone anymore, okay? I promise." It wasn't a promise she had any right to make but Regina couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She'd talk to Mal tonight. She couldn't hand Emma over to social services, she just couldn't. Surely they'd let them keep the child here, right?

Emma squirmed her way carefully out of the hug, eyeing Regina with confusion, "I wasn't alone."

"Elliot," Regina breathed out in understanding, studying those green eyes for a long moment before she asked curiously, "Emma? Who _is_ Elliot?"

Regina watched confused as Emma hopped off the bed. The girl bounded over to the desk, snagged a piece of paper and then bounded back to Regina. She handed over the paper as she climbed back up onto the bed. "That's Elliot," she pointed to the green figure on the paper.

"A dragon?" Regina's brow furrowed. That couldn't be right, could it?

Emma shrugged. Lily had said the drawing was of a dragon but she didn't really know what a dragon was. "You'll see tomorrow…" she smiled but a sudden wave of worry made the smile fall, "You are coming with me to the forest tomorrow, right?"

For a split second Regina was confused but then she recalled the promise she'd made earlier that day - what felt like a lifetime ago. Slowly she nodded, "Yes, I'm coming with you."

Emma grinned brightly at the confirmation, clearly pleased. She said nothing for a moment and then, still smiling, she told Regina, "Elliot doesn't really like people but he's going to like you, I know it."

Regina smiled too. How could she not? Her heart fluttered and she reached over and pulled Emma into another hug, squeezing the child tight.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Robin groaned, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand as he glanced over at Zelena, "Can we go home? We've been looking for hours. Whatever knocked over that tree is long gone." The other men were quick to nod their agreement.

Zelena narrowed her eyes in Robin's direction. She was _not_ a quitter. Why did she have nothing but a bunch of whiners working for her? She knew she was losing their interest though and it would be difficult to convince them to stay with dinner time rapidly approaching. She sighed, trying to decide how to concede without making it seem like she was giving up, when she heard a loud snap, the sound coming from nearby. Her head whipped in the direction of the noise, her eyes searching the forest. At first she thought maybe she'd imagined it but it was followed moments later by another loud snap. Her head whipped back to look at Robin, eyeing him and the other men fiercely, "Still think we aren't going to find it?"

Robin didn't respond, just lead the way in the direction the noise had come from, his hands clutched tightly to his riffle.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Things have just been crazy and I just got back from being on vacation. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The group of lumber mill employees continued to trek their way through the forest. The sense that maybe they weren't actually going to find anything was again settling over the group when suddenly a large looming green figure appeared before them.

"Holy hell," John was the one to gasp out as everyone stood still in shock, trying to wrap their heads around what they were seeing.

Zelena was the first to become un-stupefied, "What are you imbeciles doing?" she growled, "Shoot it!" She raised her own gun and took aim but before she could do anything the large green beast growled and swiped at the gun, the metal crunching and bending back rendering it useless.

No one could exactly say what happened in the next moments but by the time Robin yelled, "Run," and they were heading in the opposite direction back out of the forest, no one had a functioning gun left, and the green monster had disappeared from site.

They were all panting as they finally clambered into vehicles. As they sped away, no one had even the slightest clue that they were being followed by an invisible dragon.

* * *

Robin dropped Zelena off at her home but she never made it past the entranceway.

She stood in the hallway of her home for several long minutes before she spun angrily on her heels, snatching her keys and stomping out to her convertible. She knew where she needed to go.

* * *

Regina and Mal were just finishing up the dinner dishes when the loud pounding on the front door started. It was incessant and didn't stop until Regina yanked the door open. She was surprised to find her sister, looking more frazzled than Regina could ever remember seeing her, standing on the other side of the door.

"Zelena?" the confusion was evident in her voice.

"There's a dragon in the forest!" Zelena spit out with urgency, "I need to speak with that kid, the one from the forest. Immediately!"

"There's a...what?" Regina frowned, although the picture Emma had drawn immediately came to mind.

"It attacked us," Zelena insisted, "It was huge. I need to talk to the kid. This isn't some coincidence that the day she turns up is the day I run into a bloody freaking dragon. She's gotta know what's going on."

Regina shifted, her arms crossing as she studied her sister. She didn't like the wild look in the redhead's eyes. Zelena was sometimes unpredictable and when she got like this, Regina didn't really trust her. She wasn't about to let her anywhere near Emma. Especially because Zelena had been the one to grab Emma in the forest today, leading to her fall. Regina couldn't guarantee that seeing Zelena wouldn't scare Emma and she wasn't about to risk causing the child any distress. "Are you sure it wasn't a bear?" Regina deflected with a calculated quirked eyebrow.

"I'm not an idiot Regina, I know what a bear looks like. This was a bloody freaking green dragon. Now let me talk to the kid," Zelena waved her hands angrily as she spoke.

Regina didn't flinch, "No. It's been a long day. Emma doesn't need anymore excitement. Go home Zelena, we can talk about this tomorrow."

Zelena's teeth gritted as she huffed, "Fine, then let me talk to your _wife_."

Regina rolled her eyes at Zelena's use of the word wife but she didn't correct her or call her on her tone. Zelena always referred to Mal as Regina's wife and Regina had given up correcting her sister a long time ago. "Why do you want to talk to Mal? She isn't going to tell you anything different than I have. You can't see Emma. Not tonight."

"I don't want to ask her about Emma," Zelena scoffed, "I want to ask her about the dragon. She knows. She saw it."

Regina stiffened, her brow furrowing against her will.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you don't know," Zelena shook her head but when Regina looked no less confused, Zelena cackled, "Oh my goodness you actually _don't_ know."

"Don't know what?" the furrow of Regina's brow deepened, her voice dropping low.

Zelena cackled again, resting a hand on her hip as her laughter died down, "I guess you were still in elementary school when Crazy Mal happened. When we were in high school your wife swore she saw a dragon in the forest. Everyone thought she was insane. She literally lost all of her friends over it," Zelena shook her head, "although...maybe she wasn't as crazy as we all thought." That last part was muttered under her breath.

Regina was reeling but trying not to show it. Why would Mal have never mentioned this to her before? Her thoughts were interrupted by Zelena speaking once more.

"So? Are you going to go get your wife or what?"

"No," Regina shook her head, uncrossing her arms and reaching for the door, "Go home Zelena." Before Zelena could protest, Regina closed the door in her face.

* * *

Regina deferred Mal's question about what had just happened with a, "later," relieved when she didn't push. This was a conversation to be had when little ears wouldn't overhear.

It didn't take very long to finish the dishes and they headed for the living room where the girls were watching TV. Well, Lily was watching TV, Emma was sitting on the couch with a book on her lap. As Regina neared she realized it was the book from upstairs, the one Emma said she had - she must have gone up to get it.

Mal noticed the book in the child's lap as well and she smiled as she approached. As a bookstore owner, she was always thrilled to see a child with a book in their lap. "What are you reading sweetie?"

"It's Elliot Gets Lost," Emma looked up with a grin, "I have this book," Emma informed Mal the same way she'd informed Regina earlier.

"You do?" Mal asked, letting her voice carry curiosity but also enough enthusiasm to match Emma's. She sat down on the couch beside Emma, studying the page Emma had the book open to a minute and then tilting her head to look at the girl, "Would you like me to read it to you?"

Emma nodded vigorously, her eyes lighting up. "To everyone?" she asked curiously, her gaze drifting to look over at Lily.

Sensing the eyes looking at her, Lily turned her head away from the TV, craning her neck so she was looking at her mom and Emma. She shrugged a shoulder, "Sure." The book was much too young for her but she didn't mind, especially not because Emma seemed pretty excited about it.

Regina nodded to, moving to take the seat on the other side of Emma on the couch, Lily taking the seat beside Mal.

Emma handed the book over to Mal who flipped it back to the first page and began reading. She used the voice she used when they had children's story telling hour at the bookstore. She'd have to bring Emma, she was sure the girl would love it. She shook her head at the sudden thought, a thought that suggested Emma would be sticking around past today, and focused back on the book.

Three pages in, Emma frowned, sitting up a bit straighter, "This isn't how I tell it." The actually story, it turned out, varied quite a bit from her interpretation.

Mal paused her reading, her eyes catching Regina's momentarily before they settled on Emma. "Would you like to tell it?" she asked kindly. Mal guessed that Emma didn't quite know how to read and, despite her attempt to stamp out the sudden flash of an image, she was already imagining teaching Emma.

Emma looked quickly over at Regina who gave her an encouraging smile, and then back at Mal, "No," she shook her head, a soft smile replacing her previous frown, "I like it this way."

Mal smiled back and then resumed her storytelling. She was surprised when minutes later, Emma's head dropped onto her shoulder.

* * *

Invisible, Elliot followed the mean lady from the forest to Regina and Mal's house. The mean lady with the red hair had talked about Emma, so Elliot decided she must know where Elliot's girl was.

Once the mean lady had stormed away Elliot moved carefully, well as carefully as a large dragon could, around the yard. He struggled with a discarded jump rump, and then a sprinkler, but when he finally made it to an open window and peered in, he got excited at the sight of his girl. She was sitting with some other people and they were reading _their_ book, the one they read every night. _Elliot Gets Lost_.

He listened carefully, confused when the lady reading the story didn't say any of the things Emma usually said. He felt his heart flutter when Emma interrupted to say that it wasn't right, she was going to tell it the right way now, he couldn't wait. He also couldn't wait till he could get her out of there so they could go back to their home. She was going to be so happy to see that he'd come to get her.

But then Emma didn't tell it the right way, she said she liked this new way, and then she put her head on the lady's shoulder, the way she usually leaned against him.

Did Emma actually like it here without him? Did Emma not need him?

Sadness permeated through him as he turned away from the window, walking away from the house and back towards the forest.

* * *

Mal read Elliot Gets Lost twice and then she went and grabbed a couple of other books she thought Emma might like and read those too.

Emma, who'd been reading the same book for six years, was enthralled by the books Mal brought. The look on her face as she pointed at things on the pages and asked questions about the stories, only made both Regina and Mal's fondness for the child grow.

By the end of the fourth book, Emma was yawning repeatedly, and Regina rubbed her back, "I think it's time for someone to go to sleep."

Unlike their almost nightly struggle with Lily, Emma did not protest at all at Regina's suggestion that she should go to bed. She just looked curiously over at Regina.

Regina rubbed Emma's back once more, "I'll take you upstairs to the guest room so you can go to sleep. How does that sound?"

Emma nodded, "Okay."

Regina and Emma stood and the child shuffled her feet, clearly not sure exactly what she was supposed to do when Regina didn't immediately make a move towards the stairs, her gaze following Regina's to look over at Mal still seated on the couch.

Mal smiled gently, "Would it be alright if I hugged you goodnight Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly, curiosity and surprise evident at Mal's request. Slowly she nodded her head in the affirmative.

Mal leaned forward on the couch, shuffling to the edge and reaching out for Emma, who was standing just beside her. Her arms wrapped around Emma's waist and after a brief moment, Emma leaned forward into Mal's arm, her own arms wrapping around Mal's neck, as she returned the hug

Mal kissed the side of Emma's head before she pulled back, murmuring softly, "Sleep well sweetie."

"Goodnight Emma," Lily chirped, waving at the girl as Regina led the way towards the stairs.

* * *

Upstairs in the guest room, Regina helped Emma out of the clothes she was wearing and into a pair of Lily's pajamas. She also undid Emma's braids, letting the long blonde hair fall loose. Emma desperately needed a haircut - the image of taking the girl to the salon popped into Regina's brain before she could shake it away.

Pulling back the covers on the guest room bed, Regina patted the empty spot, motioning for Emma to climb up. Once the child had scrambled up onto the bed, Regina pulled the covers up and over her, tucking them around her. She smoothed blonde hair and smiled fondly at the little girl, "I know it's been a long, confusing, day munchkin. I hope it wasn't too difficult for you, being here with me and Lily and Mal.

Emma smiled at Regina, "It's nice here. I had fun…" anything else she was going to say was cut off by a wide yawn.

Regina's smile grew and she leaned over to kiss Emma's forehead, "Goodnight Emma." She smoothed the child's hair one last time and then straightened heading for the door, pausing and turning back to face Emma, "I'll leave the hallway light on. Come find us if you need anything."

Emma's eyes were already starting to droop shut but she nodded her head, curling up on her side and mumbling out, "G'night 'Gina."

* * *

Later, once Lily had gone to bed as well, Regina and Mal sat in the living with a glass of wine each.

"So what did Zelena want?" Mal asked after a sip of wine.

Regina took a sip of her own wine before she answered the question. She chose her words carefully, studying her girlfriend as she said them, "She wanted to talk to you...about the dragon you apparently saw in high school."

Mal stiffened, her face paling and her jaw tightening. She said nothing.

"So it's true," Regina's words were a statement not a question. Mal's reaction made the answer clear. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Mal's eyes widened and then she quirked an incredulous eyebrow, "Why did I never tell you about the time I imagined a dragon in the forest and got labelled crazy? About how my parents made me see a therapist? About how literally no one would talk to me after that for years?" She scoffed, "Sorry. But that's a part of my life that I've purposely forgotten about. I wasn't going to dredge that up."

Regina couldn't conceal that she was hurt that Mal hadn't told her about this and her next words were more biting then she would usually allow them to be, "I told you _everything_ about Daniel."

"And I told you everything about Lily's father," Mal spit back immediately, although her words weren't nearly as biting as Regina's. "Regina," she sighed, setting her wine glass on the coffee table and reaching out to put a hand on the other woman's knee, "this isn't something I kept from you on purpose. It honestly just never came up. It was a long time ago. I really don't think about it much."

Regina knew the hurt she was feeling was a bit ridiculous but that didn't make it any easier to tamp it down. She sighed too, "Do you really think you imagined it? The dragon I mean."

Mal looked away, her brain bringing up an image from her past, the large green dragon, it's wings tucked at its sides, standing right in front of her, staring right at her, and then the snap of twigs nearby, someone else coming closer, and suddenly the dragon was gone, disappeared, the only indication that it had been there at all the rustling of nearby trees. She'd eventually conceded that she'd imagined it to the therapist and to her parents and they'd clearly been relieved. But the truth was that she knew she hadn't imagined it. It had been too real. Her shoulders sagged as she looked back at Regina. She couldn't lie to her. They didn't lie to each other. "I...I don't know."

Regina set her wine glass down beside Mal's on the coffee table. She pried the hand that was still on her knee up and laced their fingers together, "Maybe you didn't imagine it. Zelena has certainly changed her tune. She swears she saw a dragon today."

The look of complete surprise on Mal's face was almost comical, "Seriously?"

Regina nodded, "And she isn't the only one…" Regina dropped Mal's hand, shifting in her seat so that she could pull the folded paper out of her pocket. She unfolded the drawing she'd grabbed when she was upstairs earlier and held it out for Mal to take.

Mal stared at the drawing of the green dragon, the expression on her face one of awe. Her thumb ran over the paper as she continued to study the picture.

"Emma drew it," Regina explained, although that probably didn't actually need to be explained, "It's Elliot."

Mal looked up from the paper, "Her friend from the forest?" her words were almost whispered, " _that's_ how she survived? A dragon?"

Regina shrugged, "It's sort of unbelievable, isn't it?"

Mal nodded, her eyes dipping back to the paper, "This is what the dragon looked like. The one I saw when I was sixteen. The one that everyone told me I'd imagined. _Hallucinated_. He was green. And furry. With wings. And this tooth that stuck out of his mouth. And we just stared at each other for what felt like forever. It seemed like he could see right into my soul. And then he was just gone. It's weird to think he's really out there. That he's been out there this whole time. That all those people that called me crazy...my own parents...how wrong they really were...even though I pretended they were right."

It was Regina's turn to put her hand on Mal's knee, offering her girlfriend the comfort of her touch. She waited for blue eyes to look up at her and then she smiled gently. She didn't need to say anything, there wasn't much _to_ say, but the look was enough to convey her understanding and support and love.

Mal smiled back and then she shook her head in disbelief, "It's strange you know... Emma had _your_ compass and apparently my dragon...it's like she is meant for us."

Regina's smile widened. She couldn't agree more. She'd planned on talking to Mal about fostering Emma - and they _would_ need to talk about it - but it was clear in that moment that they were on the same page.

* * *

A while later, they climbed the stairs holding hands but as they reached the top landing, Regina's gaze drifted in the opposite direction of their bedroom. "I'm just…" she started.

"Going to go check on Emma," Mal finished for her, offering her girlfriend a knowing smirk.

"Yeah," Regina shrugged one shoulder, somewhat sheepishly that it had been so obvious.

"Go," Mal squeezed her hand once before letting it go and heading for the master bedroom.

Regina headed in the opposite direction, gently pushing the door to the guest room open. For a second her heart dropped, the bed seemingly empty, the blonde head not resting on the pillow, but as she stepped quickly into the room, her racing heart slowed as she realized there was a child sized lump on the end the end of the bed, completely ensconced in blankets.

Regina smiled tenderly as she carefully tugged at the blankets, freeing Emma's head and resettling the cover so that it was resting just over her shoulder. The little girl was curled up in a tight ball, taking up hardly any square footage at all. She looked so peaceful.

Watching the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest, Regina couldn't help but reach down and stroke Emma's hair. She could have sworn Emma smiled in her sleep at the action .After several minutes, Regina finally pulled her hand away, leaning down and kissing Emma's forehead before leaving the room with one last glance over her shoulder at the sleeping child.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

As morning approached, Emma's dreams were plagued with memories best left forgotten. Of being ignored, of going to bed hungry, of being yelled at for things she didn't understand, of other less than pleasant things. But mostly she dreamt of being given back over and over and over. She dreamt of aching loneliness. Of not knowing what it felt like to be loved.

She woke cold and confused before the sun had even begun to rise.

She shuffled around, searching for Elliot's warmth. When she didn't connect with his warm body, her hands finding only cold sheets, her eyes blinked open, her body shooting up into a seated position, her posture rigid, as her eyes darted side to side, her heart hammering rapidly in her chest.

It came back to her all at once. Lily. Regina. The hospital. Mal.

Elliot wasn't here. _Here_ was Regina and Lily and Mal's house.

The hammering of her heart slowed as she slipped out of the bed and moved over to the window seat, climbing up and drawing her knees to her chest, leaning her head against the glass and staring out into the darkness, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday.

She sort of liked it here. Regina and Lily and Mal were nice. But nice didn't mean much. Nice people could become not nice people. All it would take was for her to screw up. And then they would leave her just like everyone else had.

Elliot though, he would never leave her like all of those families she'd dreamt about. Elliot loved her and she loved him.

Soon she would be back with Elliot. She was going back to the forest today. It would be okay. Even though she would never see Regina or Mal or Lily again, it would be okay. She didn't care. She didn't even like it here _that_ much. She didn't even like them. Those were lies, that last one especially, but she repeated them over and over again in her head, as if that would make them true.

xxxxxx

Regina woke just after the sun had risen, rolling over and placing a soft kiss to a still sleeping Mal's cheek, before slipping out of the bed and padding down the hall. She poked her head into Emma's room, surprised to find the child not only awake but sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"Morning," Regina smiled as she entered the room, "You're up early...and I see you already dressed yourself." She bit her lip to hide her amusement at the fact that Emma had put the shirt on backwards and inside out. She'd intended to give Emma fresh clothes but she supposed it didn't matter.

Emma looked down at the clothes she was wearing and then back up at Regina, nodding her head seriously. "Can we go to the forest now?" she asked, her words just as serious as the expression on her face.

Regina's brow furrowed at the sullen, serious, expression on Emma's face. This was not the same child she'd tucked into bed last night. Something was off, although she couldn't quite figure out what it might be. She forced herself to smile, to keep her tone of voice cheerful, "Well, I think we should have breakfast first. And Mal and Lily are still sleeping, so we'll have to wait for them to wake up."

"Oh," Emma's shoulders slumped.

"Come on," Regina held out her hand, "You can help me make pancakes. I think we might even have some chocolate chips to put in them."

Emma eyed the hand a long moment before she nodded her head and hopped off the bed. Her expression still sullen as Regina's fingers laced with hers and they headed down the stairs.

xxxxxx

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Regina whispered to Mal as they headed out towards the car a few hours later. Emma's mood hadn't improved at all over breakfast. The only brief glimmer of pleasure coming when Regina had handed her her compass, insisting that Emma take it. Emma had smiled briefly as she slid the chain of the compass around her neck, her fingers touching the metal almost reverently, before she seemed to realize what she was doing and she'd wiped the pleased expression away, replacing it again with her blank one.

"I don't know," Mal's lips pursed as she considered it a moment, "Do you think maybe she's figured out that we're not just going to leave her in the forest? Maybe she's upset about that?"

Regina frowned. Could that be it? She hadn't considered that they might want to keep Emma but she might not want to be kept by them. She shrugged as she pulled the car door open, telling Mal with her eyes that she really had no clue what was going on.

xxxxxx

The drive to the forest was a mostly quiet affair. Lily chattered some at first but when Emma didn't respond, she eventually gave up, choosing to stare out the window instead.

Regina parked the car when they reached the area of the forest Zelena's crew had tried logging in yesterday. She spun around in her seat and eyed Emma, "Is this where we should stop?"

Emma pressed her hands to the window and studied the dense forest a long moment before she looked back at Regina, "Yes."

"Okay," Regina nodded, offering Emma a smile before spinning back in her seat to pull the keys out of the ignition.

Emma clambered out of the car behind Lily and immediately took off, running towards the forest without so much as a glance behind her.

"Shoot," Regina grumbled, semi-panicked eyes darting to Mal's quickly, before they both took off, trying to catch up with Emma, Lily following them.

They barely managed to keep up with the blonde head darting between trees and by the time the child finally slowed, Regina could hear Mal panting for breath beside her. She slowed to a stop as she looked around. Her eyes widened in awe of the large tree with several platform like structures mounted in it. There was also a small teepee, made with sticks, set up near the entrance to a cave. Had Emma made all of this? It was impressive to say the least.

"Elliot! Elliot!" Emma was yelling at the top of her lungs, "Elliot I'm home!" Her head spun around, searching, "Where are you?"

Just when Regina was starting to wonder if maybe they'd been wrong. Maybe Elliot actually wasn't real. Maybe Elliot really was a figment of Emma's imagination. The ground shook slightly and then, seemingly out of thin air, the dragon with shaggy green fur appeared.

"Elliot!" Emma cried again, this time in relief, the sullen expression that had graced her face all morning suddenly replaced with a wide grin as she lunged at the dragon. Her arms wrapped around the head that bent down to greet her, the expression on the dragon's face just as thrilled as the one on her own as she nuzzled into his fur. They stood like that for a long time until Elliot made a low keening sound, and Emma followed his large eyes to where Regina and Mal and Lily stood stock still, eyeing them carefully. "Oh," she pulled back, looking between Elliot and the trio, her expression becoming serious again.

Lily was the one to break the spell of silence, taking a few shuffling steps forward, "So this is Elliot? Can I pet him?"

Elliot took a half step back as Lily took a step forward and Emma took a deep breath as she tried to decide what to do. "It's okay," she finally whispered to Elliot, "these are…" she wasn't sure how she was supposed to describe them, "they're nice people." For Lily, she spoke louder, "You can come here."

Lily didn't need to be told twice and she bounded forward excitedly. "Hi!" she grinned up at Elliot, who studied her carefully a long moment before lowering his head like he had for Emma earlier and she grinned even wider, her hand reaching forward to stroke his cheek. "Wow," she practically whispered, before her head whipped around to look back at where her mom and Regina were standing, "He's so soft!" she called to them, "Come see!"

Neither Mal nor Regina moved at Lily's beckoning, both looking to Emma instead, waiting for permission to come forward. They could tell that Elliot wasn't so sure about people, and they did not want to startle him, did not want to do anything that would make him, or Emma, doubt their intentions.

Emma's eyes widened, first in confusion when they didn't move and then in surprise as she understood. "You can come," Emma called softly to them, "It's okay. He just...might not want you to touch him."

Mal reached for Regina's hand, squeezing it once and then tugging her forward. They moved slowly until they were standing in front of the dragon. Mal eyed the creature with wonder and awe and he stared back at her. Something about the way he was looking at her made her certain that he remembered their encounter all of those years before, and the words spilled from her lips, "We've met before."

"What?" Emma looked between Mal and Elliot, completely confused, "Really?"

As if to answer, Elliot took a half step forward, his head moving so that it was inches away from Mal. In response, Mal lifted her hand slowly, fingers brushing gently against Elliot's nose, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "I knew you were real."

A tender smile graced Regina's face as she watched the moment unfold. The moment was broken, however, by the snapping of twigs, and then sudden, unmistaken, sound of gunfire. Regina's posture immediately stiffened, her eyes darting wildly as she tried to find the source, tried to assess whether they were in danger or not.

Everything happened so quickly.

Zelena, Robin, and the rest of the logging crew appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Move back!" someone shouted as more gunfire sounded and Elliot reared back on his hind legs. "Get out of the way!"

"NO!" Emma was screaming, "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Mal was reaching frantically for Lily, trying to pull her out of the way of the struggling dragon.

Two more shots and Regina realized that it wasn't bullets they were firing but darts. Tranquilizers.

"STOP!" Regina added her own voice of protest to Emma's, her legs moving forward, her arms reaching out to grab for the child who was scrambling around Elliot, in severe danger of getting hit by one of those darts if these idiots didn't stop firing, "Zelena! You're going to hurt someone!" Her hands finally connected with Emma's arms and she lifted the struggling child, "Emma! We have to move!"

"NO!" Emma kicked her legs, trying to get away as Regina lifted her into the air, "No! ELLIOT! ELLIOT!" A sob tore out of her throat, "STOP! They're hurting him!"

It took all of Regina's strength to keep ahold of Emma and get them backed far enough away from Elliot to be out of danger. She wanted desperately to stop what was happening to Elliot but Emma, and Mal and Lily who were already a safe distance back, had to be her first priority. Elliot would survive being hit by these tranquilizer darts, she couldn't be sure the same could be said for Emma should one of them accidentally hit her. "It's going to be okay," she tried to soothe Emma and she wasn't just saying so to be placating. She might not be sure _how_ but whatever Zelena had in store for Elliot wasn't going to happen on her watch.

Emma was sobbing, a horrible, desperate sound, escaping from her, as Elliot finally fell to his knees and then crumpled unconscious on the ground. Regina just wrapped her arms tighter around the child.

xxxxxx

Regina handed Emma off to Mal, who immediately smoothed the child's hair and began rubbing her back, trying to soothe her as she watched Regina storm towards her sister.

" _What_ do you think you're doing!" She demanded, her arms crossed over her chest, fire in her eyes.

"Calm down Regina," Zelena rolled her eyes, watching as her men worked to get Elliot into the hoist they'd brought.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ You want me to calm down?" Regina sputtered, "You could have gotten someone killed."

Zelena rolled her eyes again, "You're so dramatic. They're just tranquilizers. And everyone here has good aim. Besides, it's not as if we knew you would be here."

"You didn't know we would be here is _not_ an excuse," Regina shook her head in anger, "What are you doing to Elliot anyway?"

"Elliot?" Zelena looked confused a moment and then she snorted, "Wait. The dragon has a name?"

"Yes, he has a name," Regina's teeth gritted together, "And whatever you think you're doing with him, just forget about it. Or else."

"Or else what?" Zelena's own arms crossed.

"You'll regret it," Regina spit out.

"Calm down," Zelena recycled her previous line, "We aren't going to hurt him. He's going to make us _rich_. Think about how much people will pay to see him."

Regina actually felt physically nauseous as Zelena's plan became clear, "He's not leaving the forest."

"And who's going to stop us? You? Maybe Mal? Or perhaps that little blonde girl. She seems pretty feisty," Zelena scoffed, her tone conveying that she knew she'd already won, "There's ten of us and four of you. You won't be able to stop us."

Regina mashed her teeth together hard, glowering at her sister. Zelena wasn't wrong. What exactly was she supposed to do here? Especially with an unconscious dragon. It wasn't as if Mal and Lily and Emma and herself would be able to carry him away to safety. She needed time to make a plan. Unfortunately the only option she could see right now was letting them take Elliot back to town.

They'd launch a rescue mission from there.

She just wasn't sure how she would explain that to Emma.

xxxxxx

As expected, Emma didn't take it well at all. When Regina told them quietly that Zelena and crew were taking Elliot back to town, Emma tried to claw her way out of Mal's arms and it took both Mal and Regina to hold her in place.

"No, no, no, no, no," Emma repeated over and over and over as she tried everything she had to break free.

Lily watched the whole thing with horrified eyes.

"Emma, Emma, _Emma,"_ Regina tried to get her to pay attention, "Listen to me. Sweetie. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to Elliot. I promise. Okay? I promise, I promise, I promise. But we have to let them take him right now. We'll follow them. And then we'll rescue Elliot. I promise. They aren't going to keep him. I won't let them. But, right now, right now that's what we have to do. It's the only option. Do you understand."

At first Emma clearly wasn't listening, still squirming in their hold, but as Regina just kept talking, kept explaining over and over and over again, Emma finally stilled. Pained green eyes studied the gentle brown ones fixed on her and her whole body sagged. "Promise?" It was a whimpered plea.

And even though she'd already said so a half dozen times, Regina repeated the word again, firm and certain, "Promise."

"I promise too," Mal repeated with just as much certainty.

"Me too," Lily confirmed, because she wasn't going to be left out.

xxxxxx

Elliot was loaded onto a flatbed truck and driven back to town.

By the time Regina pulled their car into her sister's property, the truck was already hidden out of sight in a large barn. A crowd gathered outside of it.

"Did she call the entire town?" Mal hissed, the disdain in her voice evident.

Regina shook her head in disgust, "Sounds like her."

Mal slammed her car door as she got out. Turning to carefully eye Lily, who was climbing out of the backseat of the car, "Lily, you and Emma stay back here, okay?" They still had no real plan but she had a feeling this might get messy and she didn't want the girl's to be in any danger. Plus, she had a few, or more than a few, choice words she wanted to say to Zelena, and they weren't the kind of things she wanted her daughter to overhear.

Lily scowled but she nodded at her mother, watching as Regina and Mal disappeared into the crowd, before turning to face Emma. The other girl was rocking on the balls of her feet, looking entirely uncomfortable. "Come on," Lily said, already moving.

"Where?" Emma asked but she was already following Lily.

"We're going to free Elliot," Lily said certainly and Emma actually smiled.

xxxxxx

Emma and Lily avoided the crowd, heading undetected to the back of the barn, and slipping in through some loose boards.

Emma whimpered at the sight of Elliot, still passed out cold and tied down to the flat bed truck. She sprinted over to the vehicle, pulling herself up and onto it. She tugged at the ropes, finding where they were connected and undoing them, loosening them until they were completely off of Elliot. Then she moved over towards Elliot's head, rubbing her hand gently against his fur, whispering in his ear, "Elliot you've got to wake up. Please Elliot wake up." There was no response. She looked around trying to find where Lily had gone - maybe she would have any idea of what they should do.

Lily was over by the main door to the barn, listening to the crowd outside. Her head spun back to look at Emma, "I think we have to hurry."

Emma's eyes dropped back to Elliot, her hand still stroking his fur, "Come on Elliot," she pleaded, "You can do it, I know you can. Just open your eyes."

And he did.

xxxxxx

Outside the barn, Sheriff Humbert and Deputy Nolan shoved their way through the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Graham asked looking between Mal and Zelena who were practically standing toe to toe.

"Please tell me you're here to arrest her," Mal sneered.

Graham rubbed the back of his neck, "For what exactly? We got a call about crowd control. What is going on?"

"These two," Zelena motioned between Mal and Regina, "Are having some issues with the concept that if you catch something, it's yours."

"No. Zelena is having problems with the concept that you can't just take the things you want," Mal spit back, "Some things are not meant to be owned. Somethings _can't_ be owned."

Graham frowned, confused, "What?"

"I caught a dragon. He is mine. And nobody else has any rights to him," Zelena's hands landed on her hips as she eyed the Sheriff expectantly, "You tell them."

"A-a d-dragon?" Graham's eyes widened in surprise, "Umm...you better show me."

xxxxxx

" _Emma_ ," Lily hissed worriedly, running over to the transport to stare up at Emma and Elliot, "We have to hurry they are going to come in."

Emma looked worriedly between Lily and Elliot, "He can't break free yet, he's not awake enough."

"You have to do _something_ ," Lily insisted.

Emma's forehead scrunched up as she thought hard, "I've got an idea," she finally mumbled.

xxxxxxx

When Zelena pried the doors to the barn open, a hush instantly fell over the crowd.

The silence was finally broken by Zelena's shriek, "WHERE DID MY DRAGON GO!" She turned sharply, angry eyes directed in Mal's direction as she pointed a finger, " _You!_ You did this dragon lady. What did you do with _my_ dragon."

"Don't be stupid, Zelena. I've been standing here this whole time, how could I have possibly done anything with the dragon," the sneer on Mal's face was almost comical, "Are you sure you even had a dragon in the first place? Sure you didn't just hallucinate the whole thing?" The taunt was so similar to things Zelena had told her once upon a time.

Zelena just scowled, anger practically bubbling out of her, but before she could say anything, there was a low rumble as the flatbed truck rumbled to life and began to move forward. "What the hell?" she frowned.

As the vehicle crashed through the side of the barn, wood splintering and going flying in every which direction, Regina caught sight of a blonde head, barely tall enough to see over the steering wheel. She caught site of brown hair too. "Shit," she cussed under her breath and moved as quickly as she could. Before anyone in the crowd could stop her, or get a similar idea themselves, she was pulling the door to the flatbed truck open and motioning for Emma and Lily to slide over. Taking over control of the vehicle, she slammed on the gas and peeled out of Zelena's property before anyone else could climb up onto the vehicle..

"Are you okay? Where's Elliot?" Regina asked, her eyes darting frantically over to Emma and Lily.

Emma looked out the back window, as Elliot's invisibility started to fade, he still wasn't quite awake enough for it. "He's here," she said, although it wasn't necessary, Regina could see him now through the rearview mirror. That wasn't the only thing Regina could see through the rearview mirror. A convoy of vehicles were following them, the leading vehicle was gaining on them quickly, it was one of the lumber company trucks and she could make out both Zelena and Robin in the vehicle. She pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Emma crawled over Lily so she was on the passenger's side of the vehicle, instead of in the middle seat. She leaned her head out the window to look at Elliot, screaming, "You have to fly, Elliot! You have to fly!"

Elliot was trying to stand now, rising on shaky legs but collapsing back onto the bed of the truck.

The truck with Zelena and Robin in it sped passed the flatbed as they approached a bridge, spinning so that it was completely blocking the road.

"Shit," Regina whispered as she pulled her foot off the gas, moving it over the brakes when nothing happened her eyes widened in horror. She slammed harder on the brakes but to no avail, the flatbed just kept moving forward.

"Stop!" Lily cried, terrified, as they got closer and closer to the truck, "Stop!"

Zelena and Robin realized just in time that the flatbed wasn't stopping. They were still lying on the ground, having literally jumped out of its path as the flatbed smashed into the truck and the truck was pushed to the side and then over the side of the bridge as the flatbed finally slowed to a halt.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Regina was looking over at the girls, trying to assess the damage, even as they were already climbing out of the vehicle, unharmed.

Elliot, meanwhile, had finally gotten his footing, and his wings flapped once, twice, three times, until he was up in the air, and then perched on the top of the bridge structure.

The convoy of vehicles were still approaching, the first vehicle in line now was being driven by Mal. Regina could just make out the frantic look on her girlfriend's face, the other woman surely worried about them, when the first shots of fire descended from atop of the bridge. Suddenly awash with a wave of fear, she sprinted across the bridge towards Mal's vehicle.

"Elliot! No!" Emma screamed, horrified, "Stop! Stop!"

Fire continued to melt asphalt and steel away.

Regina had just made it to the vehicle, ripping the door open, and starting to help Mal out of the vehicle, when the bridge gave a shudder and the steel structure collapsed in on itself. As if in slow motion, the vehicle, Mal, Regina, and Elliot all fell down down down, surrounded by a sea of steel and asphalt and cables, until they were out of sight.

"Mommy!" Lily sobbed from one side of the bridge.

"Regina!" Zelena screamed, looking remorseful on the other.

Emma just stood still. Unmoving. Her heart hammering loudly in her chest.

One minute and then another passed. And then suddenly there was movement and a large green dragon appeared out of the dust, flying up up and up higher. And on his back where Regina and Mal.

Emma breathed out the breath she hadn't known she was holding as Elliot touched down on their side of the bridge, kneeling so that Regina and Mal could slide off his back.

Lily took off instantly, running towards Regina and Mal, who were running too, towards her, as soon as their feet were on the ground.

Emma was running too. She was faster than Lily and she passed her but she didn't stop when she reached Regina and Mal, she just kept running past them, throwing herself at Elliot, who scooped her with his front paws and brought her close to his chest. She clung to him tightly, tighter than she'd ever held on before, relishing the feel for a long moment, before she was whispering at him. "Go, _go_. We have to go."

With her arms wrapped around both Lily and Mal in a comfortable sort of group hug, Regina watched as Elliot started flapping his wings. _No_. "Emma!" She called, her arms sliding away from Lily and Mal as she took a step towards Emma and Elliot, "Emma wait!"

Her words didn't matter. Emma didn't even look back at them as Elliot took flight, disappearing towards the forest.

Mal stepped forward and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, squeezing.

xxxxxx

Elliot touched down in front of their cave, letting Emma down. Emma looked around frantically a moment, trying to ascertain whether or not they were safe. When she finally decided that they were alone, she looked back at Elliot. "We can't stay here," there was a franticness to her voice, but a sadness too, "We have to go, Elliot. Further. Far away from here. They're going to come looking for you. They'll find us."

Elliot eyed her, his head tilting at her panic, but he shook his head, and then he made himself invisible. He waited a moment before he made himself appear again. Wagging his tongue at her, knowing she would get what he meant.

Emma just looked sad, "But _I_ can't disappear. It isn't safe here."

Elliot's forehead scrunched at his girl's expression. He didn't like sad Emma, not one bit. He trotted carefully into the cave, picking their book up gently with his mouth and bringing it out to her, setting it down in front of her. He tapped it with his nose.

Emma touched the cover and then looked up at Elliot, "Now's not the time for reading, Elliot. We have to go before they get here. We have to go."

Elliot tapped the book again, insistently and then settled into a lying down position in front of it.

Emma sighed but she dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged across from Elliot as she started flipping through the pages. She didn't actually read it. She didn't feel like reading. It was weird looking at these pages now, knowing how the story actually went, so different from her telling of it. She continued to flip pages until she got to a picture of the boy and the girl and their parents sitting by a campfire. Elliot dropped one of his paws down onto the page, stopping her from turning any further. He nudged the page again, his paw rubbing against the picture of the family, his expressive eyes looking directly at Emma.

Emma frowned, "I don't have a family, Elliot. Only you. Me and you. We're a family."

Elliot's head tilted and then he leaned forward, catching the chain of the compass around Emma's neck between his lips and tugging on it gently, letting it drop back against Emma's chest.

Emma's fingers reached up to grasp at the metal, her serious expression studying Elliot. After minutes of silence, she sighed quietly, letting go of the compass, "They aren't my family, Elliot. They...they're nice. Really nice. And maybe they'd keep me...for a bit. But then…they'd leave me like everyone else. I don't need them, only you."

Elliot shook his head, his serious expression matching Emma's. He nudged the picture of the family again and then bumped his head gently against the compass hanging from Emma's chest. He was insistent.

"Elliot…" Emma's eyes were getting watery, "Why do you want to leave me? Why don't you just want me to stay with you?"

Elliot shook his head. He didn't want to leave her. Of course he didn't want to leave her. He loved her. But he wasn't what was best for her. Couldn't she see that? He nudged her chest again, and then nuzzled her cheek gently.

"I love you," Emma whimpered, her tears spilling over as she climbed up onto Elliot and burrowed herself into his fur, her arms wrapping around him as she howled pitifully and he just held her the best he could.

xxxxxx

Emma's tears had stopped but they were still lying the same way when Regina and Mal finally showed up.

It had taken time to get themselves to a vehicle with the bridge down and the entirety of the Town on the other side of it and then they'd had to drop off Lily. Lily hadn't been thrilled about that part but they were rather insistent. They weren't sure how long it would take to find Emma. They weren't sure they would find her at all. And if they did find her, they weren't sure what kind of state they'd find Elliot in. He might not be thrilled to see other humans. And if that was the case, they wouldn't blame him.

Elliot sensed their presence first and it was only the stiffening of his body that alerted Emma to the fact that they weren't alone. She sprung up immediately, her posture tense and defensive.

Regina held up her hands, "It's just me and Mal. We came alone and nobody followed us. I promise." It was an easy promise to make. Her sister had been pale and shaking and had even hugged much too tight when the rescue vehicles had finally made it round to their side of the bridge. There hadn't been apology, not one with words because that was not Zelena's way, but Regina knew her sister enough to know that she actually was sorry for her actions. Sorry enough that she would behave - at least for now.

Emma relaxed but only a fraction, shuffling closer to Elliot.

Regina glanced at Mal and back at Emma, speaking softly, "I'm glad we found you. We were worried you wouldn't be here."

Emma's forehead scrunched up in confusion, "Worried?"

Mal was the one to nod, "Yes sweetheart, we were worried. We were worried that we wouldn't find you, that we wouldn't know whether or not you were okay...and we…" she glanced at Regina, wondering how to broach this subject and wondering who Emma would accept the explanation from better.

Sensing Mal's hesitancy, Regina jumped in, "and we...well we..." she stopped, rubbing her chin and then trying again, "See the thing is, Emma. We know you have Elliot. We know you love Elliot and he loves you. But we thought that maybe...maybe you'd let us take you home. That way we wouldn't have to worry, wouldn't have to wonder if you were okay, we would know. That way we could take care of you."

Emma glanced over at Elliot who nudged her shoulder slightly and then she tilted her head back in Regina and Mal's direction. Her thoughts raced, conflicting emotions flashing across her face. "You don't actually want me," she finally said quietly.

Regina frowned, taking a step closer to Emma, "Sweetheart, that's not true. We do want you. Very much so."

Mal moved closer too, "It's true Emma. I know your life hasn't been easy. And that this must be very scary for you and confusing. But, I promise, it's true. Tell me how to make you believe me, we'll do whatever it takes."

There was a flash of something that looked like hope but it was quickly replaced with pain as Emma mumbled out, as her eyes dipped to the ground, "You want me right now...but you won't later...when…"

"When what, Emma?" Mal prodded in the gentlest of voices.

"When I do something to make you mad," Emma mumbled, her eyes still on the forest floor.

Mal and Regina shared a long meaningful look. Proving to Emma that they were serious, that they wouldn't give up on her, wouldn't toss her aside when things were something other than easy, would be difficult. It wouldn't happen today. It would take time for them to really earn her trust. She'd clearly been rejected too much in her short life. It hurt Mal's heart to think about it.

"Emma," Regina's voice was so soft, the name was nearly whispered, "Could you look at me, please?" Slowly wide green eyes tipped up to stare at Regina, "I know promises probably don't mean much to you, so I'm not going to promise you that if you come with us, it will be for as long as _you_ want. Or that we won't ever stop wanting you. Even though both of those things are true. And I know they are true because when you flew away from that bridge today, when I thought I might not get to see you again, I really couldn't think straight. All I could think about was finding you." She moved a couple of more steps forward and carefully placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, squeezing gently, "I'm not going to bother making promises...but I'm going to say this...what I told you last night...when I said you're the bravest girl I've ever met, that was the truth. So what do you say? Could you be brave one more time? Take a chance and come home with us?" Regina's heart thumped rapidly and she held her breath, her eyes fixed firmly on Emma while she waited for an answer.

Emma blinked slowly staring at Regina in silence until Elliot bumped her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and he gave her a look full of encouragement. Looking back at Regina she nodded her head. "Yeah, okay," the words were quiet, hesitant, but after she said them, Emma smiled, a sweet, slow smile, filled with hope.

Regina smiled right back, her expression full of tenderness. She didn't have to look at Mal to know the other woman was smiling too. "Do you think I could maybe hug you now?" Regina smiled a little wider, hopeful.

Emma nodded and Regina closed the remain distance between them, wrapping her arms tightly around the child.

Mal moved closer too, Regina making room for her as she added her arms to the mix, her head dipping to place a kiss to the crown of Emma's head.

Over the top of Emma's head, Regina's gaze caught Elliot's. He looked down at Emma and then back at her and Regina could have sworn he smiled at her. 'Thank you' she mouthed to him and she didn't just mean for saving them today. Emma was going to be theirs, they were going to give her a home and love, they would become her family, but Emma had been Elliot's first. Regina wouldn't forget that. Elliot was her family now too as far as she was concerned.


End file.
